If You Want The Happy Ending
by jstar1382
Summary: Sequel to You Can't Give Up- Castle and Beckett try to come to terms with their ordeal with 3XK and finally move on with their lives together. Summer 2014 #CastleFicathon
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I don't own Castle or anything associated with it..._

_A/N- Thanks to Joanna and Janna for the help with this one. Here is the sequel to You Can't Give Up, so if you haven't read it...give that a read first :) but I added the last part of that story below as a refresher ...I have the story outlined so hopefully I can have this updated fairly quick, but sometimes stories move in different directions than I originally planned. So I hope you enjoy the ride!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If You Want The Happy Ending<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cause what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend but you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up." - Castle<em>

* * *

><p><em>(From the Ending of "You Can't Give Up")<em>

_"Hey…so I have news…" Esposito started hesitantly and then paused. Kate absent-mindedly balanced her cell between her ear and shoulder so she could use both hands to put away the ice cream. She looked over at Castle who seemed to be transfixed with the envelope._

_"Open it…" She whispered to him. "Sorry Javi, what is it."_

_"Beckett, we got the results back from the lab about Tyson. Without a doubt, that body was not him…."_

_"What!" Her hands started to shake and the room started to spin. She quickly found a stool at the kitchen bar to sit down on. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, positive. Looks like this is another Dr. Nieman designer clone…" Then it hit her, what Tyson said in that room. Tyson had her help him with some additional items…this was it. He had her make someone look like him. A shiver ran through her body without her knowledge. The other shoe…the one both her and Castle were waiting to drop….it came crashing down._

_"He was wearing the same clothes, Espo…that was the same man. I could've sworn it."_

_"It very well could've been the same person, Beckett. The clothes he was wearing had Castle's blood on them…unfortunately…he could be anywhere, and at this point, he could look like anyone…"_

_"No…no this can't be happening…" Her stomach twisted in a knot and she needed to get to the closest bathroom. The phone slipped from her hand and she sprinted to the bathroom. She heard Castle stumble after her, as she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach into the bowl. He bent down gently to rub her back and placed a kiss into her curly brown hair that he brushed out of her face. "It wasn't him…he's still out there…" She choked back a sob as she turned toward the concerned look on her fiancé's face._

_"I know…" His face fell as he held up the brown envelope that hadn't left his grasp since walking through the door._

_"You know? How?" Slowly he opened up the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper. Beckett wiped off her mouth and sat down onto the floor._

_"Because of this…" His eyes closed as he handed her the paper. Her ultrasound picture. She frantically looked up at Castle, before she turned the image over where she noticed some words scribbled on the back…_

_"Congrats to Mom and Dad…See you soon…T"_

_Oh God…_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

A month had passed since they'd been home. A month had passed without a clue, without a sign...the trail had run cold. Not that there was much of a trail to begin with. As typical with 3XK, if he didn't want to be found, he made sure to cover his tracks. The only partial lead they had was the package left at their front door, but as with everything else...it was a dead end. Twenty dollars and a handshake was the only agreement between the courier and Tyson. After bringing the man in for questioning, it was obvious that he was just an innocent person who was just at the wrong place and took money from the wrong person.

Unfortunately, due to the lack of leads, Gates had officially put this case on the back-burner. Their safety on the backburner… Kate knew that she didn't mean it as a personal attack. Hell, Gates had been nothing but supportive during the entire ordeal. It wasn't personal…it was her job as Captain. She had to be the boss and make the decisions. So as much as Beckett wanted to be angry, she really couldn't.

So they set up shop at the loft. They used Castle's smart board as a make shift murder board and they worked on the case when they could. From the outside looking in, they seemed to have it all together… In all actuality, they were barely making it through the day to day.

* * *

><p>6 A.M., she internally groaned to herself, rolled over to shut off her alarm and rubbed her face to try and bring awareness to her system. She was absolutely exhausted…the type of tired where she could sleep for weeks and it still wasn't enough. Her doctor told her that this was all normal for the first trimester, but his words didn't help…even his guarantee of "the second trimester is usually better" didn't hold much stock in her books. Being that today was the first day of her second trimester; she wasn't holding her breath. Lightly laying a hand on her still flat stomach, she said a slight prayer that things would be better by the time their little person arrived.<p>

Turning to her side, she noticed that Castle was nowhere to be seen and his side of the bed barely looked slept in. This was going to be a very long day…she sighed and walked off in search of her fiancé. Sure enough, he was exactly where he had spent most nights. Sleeping while sitting up on the couch, facing the door…keeping guard. It broke her heart to see how hard he was taking this entire situation. She's the cop, yet he single-handedly felt that it was his responsibility to protect his family. In an effort to appease him, she even suggested hiring private security, but his paranoia of Tyson could be anyone or anywhere, left that fight dead in the water.

Walking up to him, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead lightly. The love she felt for this man was something she never thought possible, and because of that, his torment and anguish was also her own. All the physical signs of his captivity and battery had healed to the naked eye, and his routine physical therapy was a huge help with some of the more serious issues. If only that solved all the problems...if only the physical was the only bridge to cross... He was talking to someone, which was a step in the right direction, but then the nightmares started. Nightmares that in the end sent him to stay on the couch each night so he could be on alert without keeping her up. Nightmares that left him to be a shell of the man she loves; nightmares that have turned him into a walking zombie. He's really trying, she can tell, but he's told her in detail his fears. The scenes that play out in his head, the feeling of dread that he can't shake. When Tyson left that threat on the ultrasound picture, that's when Castle completely unraveled.

"Babe…" She brushed her hand down the side of his face and placed another kiss onto his lips. "Castle…" His eyes fluttered open, but his expression was glazed over. "Hey…you should try and get some real rest…in our bed. I need to get ready for work, but please try and get some sleep."

"What….um no…I should go in with you…" She smiled at him and shook her head, while he tried to snap awareness into his body.

"No, Castle. I'm perfectly capable of going to work alone. I'll be fine, plus you have an appointment with Dr. Burke today." His eyes lowered to his hands and his shoulders dropped in defeat. She hated seeing him like this, but hopefully this change in doctors will help.

"True, but I don't want you out there. Not when he could…" She cut his words off with another kiss. The early morning hour had left him so vulnerable; more open than the façade he plays off during the day.

"I will be careful. Plus, I carry a gun." Castle gave her a small smile and she knew it was one that he forced.

"Then the world doesn't stand a chance again you…" He smirked at her, with the empty words. Words she knew were just for her benefit and that he didn't truly believe them. Sure he loved her and still thought she was amazing at her job, but he had previously told her that he felt like evil was lurking; waiting to take his happiness from him.

* * *

><p>It was a slow day at the precinct. Days like today, she wanted nothing more that to be at the loft working on their case. The only case that mattered to her at this point; the only case that would help Castle... Her Castle. The man she fell in love with, the man who made her believe in happy endings and reminded her that she couldn't give up. Tyson robbed her of that man for now, but hopefully he was not gone forever. This was just a brief hiatus on the road to healing.<p>

Her time with Dr. Burke had been productive; each session broke down her fears for Castle, for herself, for the pregnancy. He helped her work through it to the point that she was okay to go to work without Castle. The fear that if she left him alone, he would disappear, were now only in the back of her mind instead of the forefront. Castle, however, did not have the same luck with his original therapist. Even though Dr. Clain came highly recommended, the manner that he conducted his sessions didn't mesh with her fiancé's personality and when the nightmares started, Kate knew that something had to change. Dr. Burke agreed to see Castle as a favor to her with the mutual understanding that the individual sessions would remain private.

Snapping back into the present, she looked at her father's watch. 3 P.M. His appointment with Dr. Burke should've been done an hour ago. Panic quickly started to rise in her chest, before her practical, analytic side took over. Maybe the session was so productive that Castle went home with a clearer mind and he was finally getting some much needed rest. The story was logical, but the idea didn't ease all the worry within her. Kate picked up her cell phone and hit the Castle's saved contact number. After a couple rings, his voicemail message picked up. Great. Calling him was supposed to help the nagging feeling in her body, not make it worse.

"Hey guys…" she called over to Ryan and Esposito at their respective desks. "I'm going to take the rest of the day off unless we catch a case. Call me if something comes up."

"Everything all right?" Esposito gave her a concerned look. The two of them have been a great support system to her and Castle, but she hated burdening them with anymore then she already did.

"Yes…I think. I just want to get home to see how Castle's appointment went. Make sure he's okay…" she quickly spoke; trying to avoid further questions. They both knew about the baby, after the incident with her ultrasound picture. Originally she hated that she had to share their news before they were ready, but in times like these…it was much easier for her to leave work. Her partners were cutting her some slack…

"Okay, Beckett. But if you need anything, you better let us know." She nodded to her partners, thanked them and hustled to the elevator. He was just sleeping, that had to be the reason.

* * *

><p>"Castle?" Beckett called out to him as she walked into the loft. Looking around, things were moved around a bit, and some random bouquets of roses were adorning miscellaneous tables and shelves. What in the world was going on? "Castle? What is all this?"<p>

He walked out of his office, looked at her, and his eyes quickly widened. "Kate, what are you doing here? Home? Now?" His voice held a nervous quality, only made more suspicious sounding by the string of questions. Normally before the abduction, he couldn't wait until she got home and on days that she came home early to surprise him, he'd rush to see her. Nervous was never the reaction she received, until now.

"Um..." Shaking her head out of her mental fog, she walked closer to Castle. "Did everything go okay with Dr. Burke today?" He smiled at her. His smile…the genuine smile that she had come to love.

"It was good. Much better than my other sessions. Our talk is actually why I'm rushing around. I wanted to surprise you, but you came home early…" Castle reached over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. A small sign of relief fell from her lips. He seemed happy and while she knew this was most likely a temporary euphoria, she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

She rested her head against his chest and softly laughed. "What would you possibly need to surprise me for?"

"Today Dr. Burke asked me about the fears I was having. He asked what things bothered me the most about what happened to us. We discussed some of these at length and separated things I could control and things that I couldn't. If I could control or fix the issue, then maybe that would slowly allow me to accept the rest that I can't change." She stared up at his face, confused as ever. The blue in his eyes sparkled when he continued to explain his revelations. "One of my main issues was Tyson stealing our wedding day. That currently, over a month later, we still aren't married. And Kate, I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want to wait for the next disaster to strike…." Castle pulled back from their embrace to move down onto his knee. She smiled down at him and fidgeted with her engagement ring that hasn't left her hand since the ordeal. "Katherine Beckett, I love you more than life itself. I don't want to wait anymore. Will you marry me, tomorrow?"

A gasp escaped her lips. Wait, what? "Rick…"

_**TBC**_

_**Thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Hope you're enjoying this little adventure! Thanks to Joanna and Janna for help and extra thanks for Joanna for making the cover image for the story!_

_Disclaimer- Castle is not mine nor is anything associated with it...never. Sadly..._

**_If You Want the Happy Ending_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cause what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend but you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up. " - Castle<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Tomorrow? How could this possibly happen tomorrow? Sure, she wanted to marry him more than anything. And she didn't need a big wedding, all she needed was him. However, the idea of tomorrow didn't even feel like it was feasible.

"Let me take care of everything, Kate. It's actually helping keep my mind off of things. Focusing on this, for us…I'm actually feeling better about things." He got off of his knee with a slight struggle and a wince, but pulled her into his arms. "Can I please do this for us?" She nodded her agreement and then brushed her lips against his. To be honest, the wedding never mattered to her; it was just a technicality to get to the marriage. The idea of being married to this amazing man; it left her without words to adequately describe her sheer happiness.

"Do you really think we can do it tomorrow? I mean, I guess we can always just go down to the courthouse. Castle, to be honest, I don't need a fancy wedding…a dream wedding is for another couple…as long as you're there; the location doesn't matter." Beckett hugged him tighter and nuzzled into his body.

"I am not marrying you at a courthouse, Beckett. This is it for me. Tyson robbed us of our first wedding, but he's not going to rob us of a wedding all together. I've called in a couple favors, talked to Gates so your schedule is free…" A small huff of annoyance fell out of her mouth, but she let it slide. Dr. Burke's idea seems to honestly be helping him for the moment. "Our guest list has been completely minimized, and I'm hoping you don't mind…"

"You…" She cut him off with another kiss. "As long as _YOU_ are there, everything else will be absolutely perfect."

* * *

><p>When she awoke this morning, he was already up, dressed and on the phone. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the loft, causing her to almost float to the kitchen. Castle ended his phone call when he saw her and greeted her with a longer than usual morning kiss.<p>

"Hello soon to be Mrs. Castle…" His smiled lit up his entire face, creating the cutest little wrinkles by his eyes.

"Morning Castle." Her skin gave off a glowing radiance as she smiled back up to him. A woman in love, so much so, that her happiness couldn't be contained. She sat down at the bar in the kitchen, waving her hand with curiosity. "What is all this for?"

"Well...I didn't think I needed an excuse to make the woman I love, the future mother of my child, breakfast, but if you want me to come up with one… How about, it's a thank you for loving me and being so supportive this last month…and thank you for keeping our baby safe…" He laid a gentle hand on her abdomen and placed a quick kiss into her messy, bed head styled hair. "Eat up…I made plans for you and the girls today. We've already broke the whole, you can't see each other before the wedding, tradition…so let's at least not completely chance it by spending the entire day together…" He smirked at her, while preparing her plate of breakfast.

"What if I don't want you out of my sight today…" Their last wedding. She didn't want to bring it up, but spending time apart today made her uneasy. The mental scars from seeing his burning car, thinking he was inside…still too fresh in her mind. Reaching out for his hand, her thumb started making hypnotic circles on top of his skin.

"Kate…this is something we can control. He's not going to take this away from us again…I need this…" He almost repeated it again, before she agreed to go along with it. His optimism was just an act to keep one foot in front of another and her questioning it almost had him questioning his performance in his own mind. She couldn't be the one that did that to him, to bring him back into a downward spiral.

"Okay…I trust you. What's the plan?"

Castle insisted that she went with Alexis and Lanie for a mini-spa day until it was time to get ready for the wedding. It was a very sweet idea, but it almost seemed like he was just trying to keep her out of the loft; preventing her from seeing what he had planned. The only detail she had about the ceremony was the time…sunset.

* * *

><p>Sensory overload. The loft seemed like grand central station. People were rushing around, putting the final touches on things. All the furniture was moved around, in the typical fashion in which was the loft was staged, for when Castle was entertaining. New to the room however, was a longer banquet style table. It was centered in the room, beautifully decorated with contemporary lines and trendy place settings. Flowers were everywhere, yet somehow it was still tasteful. Martha's previous idea of floral extravagance, while they were initially planning the wedding, was nothing like this. The room was beautiful and before she could fully take in the entire atmosphere, someone was whisking her away up the stairs into the guest room.<p>

"Miss Beckett, I'm Ms. Riley and Mr. Castle requested that I help you with your hair and makeup for the ceremony along with any other assistance you may need." Kate looked back at the woman completely exasperated….

"He did what?" That man really thought of everything. Normally his overzealous planning would have driven her nuts, but now, knowing the daily struggle that Castle was going through; she gave him a pass.

"Mr. Castle said he wanted to make sure that everything would be completely stress-free for you today. He wanted you to feel like a princess," the young woman said absolutely beaming with joy. Kate smiled at the woman; Ms. Riley was obviously a bit of a romantic at heart and that definitely got her into the bridal frame of mind.

"Alright, let's do this…" Beckett giggled a bit. This was really happening today.

In almost no time at all her hair was curled and braided. The soft curls hung down her back, while the braided section pulled the hair away from her face. An ornate hair comb was then placed within the braided crown. She wanted it to be different…it couldn't be the same. No longer the brokenhearted bride watching the burning car, it had to be different.

Before her anxieties about the failed wedding brought her spirits down, she was distracted by a knock at the door. Alexis stuck her head through the threshold, giving her a huge smile. "Beckett, you look gorgeous, but don't you think you need to get dressed?" Beckett's face fell for a moment, looking around in a panic. She hoped Castle didn't plan for her to wear her mother's dress…that was practically ruined from the smoke and dirt of the roadside. The dry cleaner did their best, but it wasn't salvageable to wear again. Now it was just boxed up for memories of her mom.

"Oh my God, Alexis. I don't have anything to wear…" Her head dropped for a moment, as Alexis walked completely into the room. She cleared her throat, as Beckett looked over at the red-head.

"You didn't think he'd overlook this part, did you?" In her hand was a garment bag, allowing Kate to release a huge sigh of relief. Alexis walked over to where Kate was getting ready and hung the dress on the closest hook. She carefully removed the dress, allowing the bride to see the dress that Castle picked out for her.

"This is gorgeous…it's perfect!" She nearly squeaked when she saw the dress. It was a white floor-length, one shoulder fitted dress with satin and lace. The dress was perfect for a New York City evening wedding. Completely different from her other dresses and frankly that's exactly what she needed.

"Wow, my Dad picked an awesome dress. I'll send Lanie in here to help you finish up. I think everything is pretty much ready for you. Your Dad is waiting downstairs. We'll see you out there." Alexis motioned to Ms. Riley to give Kate a moment and both women walked out of the room.

Kate ran her hand against the gown, smiling that her ruggedly handsome fiancé got this for her. She was going to really become Mrs. Richard Castle. Though, if anyone ever called her that, she'd probably punch them. Things wouldn't change at the precinct, she would still be Detective Beckett, but legally, she decided she wanted to be Kate Castle. It felt right to her, but she hadn't told Castle that she made that decision yet. Last he knew, she was still on the fence about the name change, but the abduction put things in perspective for her. She wanted to be a Castle in every way possible.

* * *

><p>Walking slowly down the stairs with Lanie's assistance, the emotion of the situation finally hit her. Seeing her father with love and happiness in his expression, she almost started crying right then. "Katie, you look beautiful…"<p>

"Thanks, Dad. You clean up pretty good yourself." She smiled and grabbed his hand for support. They started walking hand in hand, but then it hit her. Where were they walking to?

"It's time!" Lanie's voice practically sang out in giddiness. And then it hit her, they were heading toward the roof top terrace.

Magic. That was the only word to describe the day; to describe what he did. As they walked into the rooftop, she got choked up. Magic. The sun was setting on the city that she loved, with the man she loved smiling at her across the makeshift aisle. Hundreds of twinkling lights were strung across the entire garden area. All the people she loved were staring at her with huge smiles, but none of it mattered. Castle. Was. There.

She basically ran down the walkway, with her dad in tow. Kissing her cheek softly, he placed her hand into Castle's and the grin couldn't leave her face. Their eyes locked and everything else faded into the background.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was over in a flash and before she knew it, they were Mr. &amp; Mrs. Castle, officially! When it was announced that Castle could kiss the bride, no one had to tell them twice. In fact, a couple people, both clearing their throats and coughing, were needed to finally break the spell they were under. Applause mixed in with the nighttime sounds of the city. The city they loved and the city where they fell in love. Kate looked up at her newly pronounced husband in awe. He really pulled off the perfect wedding.<p>

Everyone made their way from the terrace down into the loft to celebrate. The catering staff already had the salads plated, along with the first of many glasses of champagne for all except Kate. She walked with Castle, fingers interlaced, laying her head against his body. A sigh of contentment and then she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I can't believe you pulled this off, Writer-boy…"

"It's Writer-man…" her smirked down at her. "And believe it, because when it comes to you, I'll move mountains to make the impossible…possible. I would do anything for you, Mrs. Castle." Kissing the top of her head, he squeezed her hand before instructing the group to eat, drink and be merry.

The celebration continued well into the early morning hours. For being such a small wedding, it was more enjoyable than any they've ever attended. Jenny even whispered to Beckett, that '_her and Kevin were having more fun here than they had at their own_' which caused a laugh to bubble from her chest. Along with the hours of dancing, most in attendance felt the need to give a speech of some sort; reciting their own personal story of when they knew that Castle and Beckett were meant to be with each other. Esposito mentioned in his speech that she was like a sister to him and he threatened bodily harm to Castle if he would ever hurt her. He followed that statement quickly with, '_but I know you would never intend to._'

When Beckett started to yawn after the weight of the day finally hit her, Ryan and Jenny were the first to head for the door. She walked them out, as Castle continued to entertain their guests. They gathered their personal items and opened the door. A brightly wrapped gift was sitting in the doorway.

"Looks like another wedding gift was delivered…" Jenny smiled at her, handing her the small box.

"Thanks!" Kate took the present from her friend, hugged them both and thanked them for coming before she shut the door behind her. "Babe, looks like we got another wedding gift."

"We got what?" Castle looked at her with a confused expression. "Kate, the only people that knew about the wedding today and would be sending us gifts of any sort, were here, with us. That doesn't make sense…" His confusion turned to fear and he rushed to where she was standing with the gift. Beckett had the card in her hand, as her eyes widened.

"It's from him…"

_Congrats to the newlyweds… sorry I missed it this time. See you soon… XXX_

She looked at her husband's face and watched as his false sense of security and control completely unraveled in front of her own eyes.

_**TBC**_

_Please let me know your thoughts. I'd love to hear from you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- Castle will never be mine and belongs to ABC...I've come to terms...sort of... _

_A/N- I appreciate so much every person that has reviewed so far! I never realized how important reviews were until I started writing. They have definitely brought a smile to my face. Thank you! Also thanks to everyone who is reading, following or favoriting...You all are seriously the best! Special thanks to Joanna and Jan for their help. _

_Enjoy!_

**_If You Want the Happy Ending_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cause what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend but you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up. " - Castle<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

An eerie silence almost rang through the loft; a deafening silence, which could be said to be normal in the early morning hour. However only moments before; laughter, happiness and love were all thundering through the space. One man, hell-bent on breaking them, ruined their moment. Even though most in attendance were law enforcement, the cops were called, statements were given and the package was inspected before it was taken into evidence. A lot to process at three in the morning before everyone slowly left Castle and his family to get some rest, but not before the promise of a protective detail outside. Not that it mattered…she knew he could get around that.

She found him in his office, sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. His shoulders slumped forward as his body slightly shook from the silent sobs that were ripping through his chest. To see her husband, her rock, completely and totally torn up from everything that had happened to them in the last month; it was devastating. Running her hand through his hair, Kate placed a supportive hand on his upper back and gently kissed the top of his head.

"Castle, its late… let's go to bed…" A long sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head in protest.

"He ruined it, Kate…" His mumbled, weak voice paused for a minute before he continued, "he took it, Kate. Our happy ending- He made sure we didn't get it…that we'll never get it…" She listened to her husband continue his depressed tirade of their future lost. And wept for his broken spirit. This wasn't him, this wasn't Castle. The man who believed in happy endings, fairy tales, and soul mates…the man who loved Christmas and all things magical.

That man was not sitting here. Sitting in front of her tear filled eyes was the shell of that man, a broken heartbroken little boy.

"It's not ruined. You've got me and I've got you. He's not going to take that away…" She tried to make her voice sound as confident as possible, but the insecurity wasn't lost on her ears, nor was it lost on Castle's. "We're going to be okay." She cradled his face by placing a hand on each side of his head and leaned forward to whisper a kiss onto his lips. "I promise."

"But…" He laced his arm around to set his hand protectively onto her stomach. Sensing his objection and disbelief, Kate shook her head again protesting his pessimistic thoughts.

"I promise…" She kissed him again, held his hand within hers, and led him slowly into their bedroom. Not quite the wedding night that she had imagined…

* * *

><p>Blinking her eyes open while clearing the sleep haze that blurred her vision, Kate sat up in bed to find herself alone, again. It had become the norm. Whatever progress he made with Dr. Burke's sessions, were only a faint memory. The new threat from Tyson left him completely regressed in his healing. Two huge steps back. They had been married for one week now. It didn't seem like it though. She had never felt anymore helpless in her entire life. Tyson took her husband, took him and left her with a shadow. She still loved him fiercely, but she also mourned for the man that he was and the man that she knew he could be. Castle postponed their honeymoon to the private island in the Maldives again, canceled their flight for the second time in almost two months, and told her that he couldn't possibly go away with her until Tyson was permanently handled.<p>

Walking out of their room, into his office, he was so focused on the computer screen that he didn't even hear her approach. If he was finally writing again, that was a good sign. Maybe things weren't as bleak as she thought. He hadn't written a single word since he had been home, but having this outlet could definitely improve things.

"So what is Nikki up to today?" She asked, causing him to jump when she startled him out of his concentration.

"She's not actually up to anything. I'm not writing…I'm finalizing things with the realtor." He said it so matter of fact…like he wasn't just dropping brand new information to her. Realtor?

"Um-real-realtor? What are you finalizing with a realtor?" He looked at her as her shock registered finally.

"Oh..Um…I put the loft on the market…"

"YOU WHAT? You are selling our home…a week after we got married and you didn't think that would be something you should run by me?" His eyes widen when he realized how upset she was.

"Kate, it's not safe here. Not for you or Alexis or my Mom and especially not safe for the baby. I'm doing this to protect us." He ran his hand down her arm, trying to comfort her. But this was too much. She flinched away from his touch and stormed into the kitchen with Castle following on her heels.

"You're not protecting us. You're running away. I'm a cop. I don't run away from danger and conflict. I run toward it. I solve the problems. It was my promise to the city when I took the badge…" She was furious with him. They should be on their honeymoon, but instead they were fighting. Fighting about the fact that her husband went behind her back and made a major life choice without her; this wasn't how things should be. "I don't want to raise our child someplace else. This is our home." She looked at him and saw the pain in his expression. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"Look, Kate. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do. This is a secure building but it doesn't matter the amount of security we have here, he keeps finding a way around it…" He paused and dropped his head and repeated, "I don't know what else to do."

"We find him. We make him pay for what he did to us, but we don't let him do this…we don't let him make us run away." Beckett ran both of her hands up and down his arms before she pulled him into an embrace. "I love you. Please don't let him ruin our lives while you're still in my arms. Don't let him win."

"I won't let him win…" He looked down at her and gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry. I love you, too. The last thing I want to do is fight with you…maybe I should call Dr. Burke and see if he is available for a session." She returned his smile, turning her head slightly to place a kiss on his neck and nodded.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, Castle. Also, you may want to call the realtor back…" She gave him a look to show him how serious she was. They weren't going anywhere. Tyson would be taken care of; she would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>The most recent body drop was just a simple GSW to the chest. Nothing crazy or Beckett flavored to the murder at all, so by the time Castle called her to see how the day was going; they were already close to a confession. The boyfriend; Esposito was about to break him in interrogation. Castle called to see how she was feeling and to let her know that his session with Dr. Burke went well. Unfortunately, she didn't hold much faith in a single session anymore. One session wasn't going to fix everything; she wasn't naïve. He needed time and Tyson behind bars or buried beneath six feet of bug infested soil.<p>

"Do you need me to come in? Can I bring you coffee or lunch?"

"No. It's okay. Like I said, the case is pretty much closed so I should be home early for dinner. Just get some rest or maybe try to write? I know Gina's understanding of the situation will only last for so long…"

"Yeah, you're probably right," he chuckled through the phone. "Is there anything particular that you or the baby are craving for dinner?" She could hear his smile through the phone and that made her smile in return.

"Not really. Surprise me?"

"It'll be amazing!"

"Always is. Love you."

"Love you, too." She hung up the phone with a happy sigh. The little glimmers of the man he was poked through every so often. She knew he was still there, but the mental torment that Tyson had put them through…it was affecting him far more then she'd ever imagine.

* * *

><p>"Hey girl. What are you doing down here? I didn't think one of these stiffs belonged to any of your cases…" Lanie looked at her friend, genuinely surprised. Kate smiled and walked a little closer while looking at her hands.<p>

"No… not case related. Just needed to talk…"

"Okay…what's the problem?" The floodgates slowly started to open. She had been holding everything back…kept everything in. But…

"I just don't know what to do, Lanie." She had tried her best to be strong for Castle, but the truth was…she was struggling herself. "What if I'm not enough…"

"Not enough for what?"

"For him…to help him. What if I'm not enough? He's struggling, Lanie. His mood has been a continuous roller coaster ride since he's been back and I don't know if what I'm saying or doing is helping….I'm used to being the broken one and he's the constant. What if I can't be the constant for him? What if Tyson really did break him…break us?" Her rambling turned near hysterical pretty quickly. All the anxieties…all the worries she hadn't allowed herself to voice out loud; the fear fell out of her mouth in one massive ramble.

"First off…I'm gonna smack you. Second off, Kate, Castle has been crazy about you since day one. He knows you, as well as you know him. He's not expecting you to be a shrink. He just needs you to be there. Show up every day and love him. The way you always have and the way that you promised each other that you always will. That will be enough…" Lanie gave her a reassuring smile, but it didn't break through her hesitation. Her fear…

"I don't know…I still feel like I'm messing this up. And the hormones aren't helping." She sighed and rubbed her hand against her stomach. Their little person deserved so much more than what they had become. The wedding was a dream; it was magic and then it wasn't. Tainted by the nightmare…

"Honey, you have every right to be upset about things. That psycho has been messing with your lives, but at the end of the day you still have each other and you're having a baby together. You both still love one another…"

"Of course…that's never been a question." Her love for Castle was the only thing she knew for certain anymore.

"Then right now, let that carry you through it. Have you talked to Dr. Burke yourself lately?" She shook her head and avoided looking in Lanie's direction.

"No, I've just been worried about Castle…" Her friend laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a supportive smile.

"Well then this is me worrying about you. See Dr. Burke…talk to him. You need to take care of you and that baby or you won't be able to take of that man of yours..."

"I will. I promise…" Her train of thought was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Sorry, Lane. Looks like the boys closed the case…I've gotta take this…" Lanie motioned to her friend that she was okay, as Kate smiled and answered the phone. "Beckett…"

"Hey Beckett, its Esposito. We've got something…"

"On the case? I thought you were getting the confession in interrogation…"

"No…no…not that case. Yeah we got that confession…just paperwork left. We got something on your case…on Tyson…" She didn't even let him finish his thought before she was rushing out of the Morgue and toward the Homicide floor.

**_TBC_**

**_Thoughts?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Thanks so much for all your feedback! It means so much to me! Special thanks to Joanna and Janna for their help._

_Disclaimer- Love Castle, but don't own any part of it unfortunately._

* * *

><p><strong><em>If You Want the Happy Ending<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cause what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend but you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up. " - Castle<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

Racing to the homicide floor, her heart fluttered erratically as fear of another dead-end invaded her thoughts. All she needed was a real break; a clue, a hint, a breadcrumb…Something that was real; something that she could use to hunt down the psychopath.

"What is it?" Beckett called out, nearly out of breath from running toward the boys. Ryan shot her a concerned look.

"First of all…maybe you shouldn't be running to us while you're pregnant…" If she could kill someone with a look, her friend would be dead at this point… "Second of all…I'm going to shut up now…Sorry Beckett."

"What my partner here was going to say before he put his foot in his mouth..." Esposito laughed at Ryan and walked closer to her. "We found a body."

"Body? Tyson's?" Her breath caught in her throat, maybe it was over…

"No…but his type. Blonde, female, strangled…meet Lana Freeman." He pulled the picture of the victim out of the file folder from his hand and passed it to her. "22 year old NYU student, found in an alley. The body was left in his typical presentation…peaceful, appeared to be asleep."

"Just one body…so likely first of three? Or is it possibly a copy cat killer? Or is he taunting us…" Her mind was on overdrive as the verbal ramblings spilled out of her mouth.

"It's him. There isn't much to go on though, but we know its 3XK." Esposito assured her while handing her the CSU report from the file.

"Prints…he actually left a print?" Something just didn't make sense. He went through all the trouble of getting his records wiped clean and now he's leaving prints at crime scenes?

"Prints… yes, any other shred of evidence? No." Esposito confirmed her disbelief and sat down in his chair.

"He is taunting us. He's saying he's out there. Try and catch me…he thinks he's smarter than us…." Tyson was a bastard, no doubt about it. Everything he did was a game. He was going to mess up and she'd be there to make sure of it. "No other bodies?"

"So far…this is number one." Ryan pointed out, placing the file onto his desk. Beckett walked over to the white board and sighed.

"Well let's make sure we get him before he gets any further…we need to get the time line together. Did Lanie not know about this? She didn't say anything when I was just down at the morgue."

"She didn't know yet. The body was found outside of our jurisdiction and the scene was processed by another precinct. However, when all signs pointed to 3XK, the other detectives handling the case forwarded the investigation to us. This all happened late yesterday." After Esposito explained the situation to her, she felt more concerned than she was before. This all happened yesterday? He has a whole day on them.

"But he has a huge advantage against us. We are starting an entire day late. He could already have decided on his second victim."

"Tori is pulling security and traffic cam footage for us to see if there is anything usable to find the bastard. We are looking into everything we can, but there isn't much you can do at this point." Ryan added as their partner tried to ease her fears.

"Yeah, Beckett. We've got things under control for now, but we wanted to make sure you were up to date on what we found. And we'll let you know if we find anything new…"

"Okay. Fine. Just make sure to call me if you get anything. I mean it guys. Anything… I told Castle that I would be home already and I should fill him in on what you found…" He was being bold by starting things back up in the city, but his egotistical actions…he'll have a misstep. The murder of an innocent girl was far from a reason to celebrate, but with that murder brought hope of a lead. Hope of finding the person who haunted her nightmares and Castle's…one step closer to finding closure for good.

* * *

><p>Walking up to their loft's building, she smiled to herself. She had always loved everything about this area…everything about the building…everything about the loft itself. There were so many memories that were made within those walls. Memories that mattered…memories that helped shape who she was and who they were as a couple. Castle was her partner first and then best friend before their romantic relationship found its legs, and his loft was the setting for each point in their progression. Whether it was brainstorming a case in his office, making breakfast for his family when her apartment was out of commission, or whether it was their first real kiss as a couple up against his front door. This place became her home with him and she was so happy that she convinced him to change his mind about selling it. Keeping their memories within the walls as well as building on them to create new ones in the future.<p>

"Good evening, Ms. Beckett." Henry, the doorman to their building smiled at her. "Or should I say, Mrs. Castle now. I don't think I've had the chance yet to congratulate you both…"

She grinned at the man, who was another one of the many reasons she loved it here. "Thanks Henry. I'll pass the message on to Rick as well. Nothing suspicious today?"

"No, everything seems to be fine at the moment." After the wedding, the security of the building was scrutinized and all building staff was briefed on what to look out for. Everyone was on high alert and anything out of the norm was to be reported to the NYPD. Henry flashed Beckett another smile, before reassuring her that he was watching their backs. Thanking him as the elevator door started to close; she rested her head against the wall inside and sighed. This was definitely her home.

* * *

><p>"Castle?" She called out when she walked into an eerily quiet loft. The table was set for their dinner as the food was warming in the oven, but she couldn't see him.<p>

"Hey! You're home. I figured you would've been home a little earlier…I think the pasta carbonara is still okay though." Castle met her by the table, wrapped his arms around her waist and greeted her with a soft kiss. Butterflies softly fluttered within her stomach while they lost themselves for a moment. "Welcome home, Mrs. Castle." She smiled up at him, hearing her new name. The words still sound so foreign to her ears, yet the hum of her name caused a brilliant feeling of warmth to spread throughout her body.

"Glad to be home. Sorry I'm late…the food smells amazing and I'm starving!" She intertwined their hands together and pulled Castle toward the table.

"Then I'm glad I made a lot of food!"

"Well feed me first, Mr. Castle and then tell me all about your day." The guilt of not telling him immediately about the lead on Tyson tightened her chest a bit. However, she didn't want to drop that bomb on his day quite yet; especially when he seemed to be doing so well with things.

"And I want to hear all about the case I missed. I'd like to come to the precinct with you tomorrow, if you'll have me." Castle avoided her eyes for a moment, while he put their dinner onto the table and they both sat down. His hand shook a bit as he picked up the fork next to his plate. Why was he acting nervous around her?

"Of course you can come…" she said between bites of her pasta. "I miss you being with me during the day, but I don't want you to come back before you're ready…" His expression relaxed with her agreement. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"I think it will help. I'm your partner…I want to be there for you." Sighing to herself, she took a minute to compose herself. If Castle was coming back, she needed to tell him about 3XK before he put one foot inside the precinct walls.

"Okay…but Babe, we need to talk…let's finish up dinner and then we can chat on the couch…"

"Kate, what do…"

"After dinner, Castle. I promise. Tell me about your session with Dr. Burke." Distraction…sure. She listened to what he was telling her but at the same time her mind wandered. He needed to know the truth but she didn't know how this new information would affect her husband. The redirection of the conversation worked for the moment. Castle filled her in on most of his discussion with their therapist and he actually admitted that he was happy he was still having sessions. Considering his reluctance to start therapy in the first place; this was a huge step forward.

* * *

><p>Taking his hand in her own, she led Castle to the couch, after they finished cleaning up from their dinner, and they both sat down leaning into one another. This was her favorite part of the day. Before she was pregnant, they would cuddle on the couch and enjoy a glass a wine, decompressing from their day. With the stressful turn their lives had taken, their nightly ritual was often forgotten…but this was something she needed…this was a step toward their normal. Cuddling up in his arms, she sank into the strength of his body and sighed.<p>

"Look Castle, I want you to come back tomorrow, but there is something you should know…" She turned her head slightly to look up at him. "The body drop today…young, blonde, female…strangulation…"

"Kate…." He said as a warning and then closed his eyes before he whispered, "Tyson."

"We think so, but Castle, listen. If you think it's too much…maybe you shouldn't come back until the next case…"

"You're sure? Sure it's him?" His voice became strong and confident with the second question. Looking at him, she could see when it washed over him; the renewed sense of certainty and determination.

"Yes. We have his prints at the crime scene. Nothing else yet, but Ryan and Esposito are still pulling together other evidence."

"Without a question, I'm coming back. We will catch him together. Once and for all…"

"It may take a little convincing for Gates to let you come back with this case. We're both too close to it, but I think we'll be able to get her to see that it'll be safer for us to investigate with everyone as a team." He placed a light kiss on her forehead, before he pulled her closer.

"We can't let him get past us this time. We need to end this…"

"I promise, we will." Nuzzling her face into his neck, she placed a couple chaste kisses into his skin as the doubt and fear invaded her thoughts. There were no promises, not really, but if she needed to put on an act of false confidence, then that was just what she would do. For him, she'd do anything. For him.

**_TBC_**

**_Thoughts?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Thanks for all the feedback. I love every comment you all provide. You are lovely people :) Special thanks to my awesome ladies Joanna and Janna for their help._

_Disclaimer- Castle is awesome and I do not own any of it_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If You Want the Happy Ending<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cause what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend but you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up. " - Castle<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

There was a chill to the air in the loft as they cuddled under the blankets of their bed for the night. The New York City summer night was sweltering outside, so they made sure to turn up their air conditioner up a little cooler than usual. Her pregnancy hormones seemed to always keep her body running a little warmer than usual as well. Keeping the A/C pumping out cool air allowed them to still be able to cuddle with one another without Kate having a hot flash in the middle of the night. Lying in Castle's arms, she snuggled closer into his body as he gently ran his hand along her abdomen.

"Do you think we're having a boy or a girl?" He questioned her, while absent-mindedly drawing circles with his finger tips around her bellybutton. The pattern caused goose bumps to form on her skin.

"I really don't know…I guess I haven't really let myself give much thought to it yet…I didn't want to daydream about our baby while chasing down a serial killer who was threatening us." She sighed and then immediately regretted saying so much. When it came to Tyson, she needed to be the strong one. She needed to be his support.

"Kate…I didn't realize you were struggling with this so much, too. Why didn't you say something?" He brushed a kiss into her hair and carefully turned her body so she was facing him.

"I'm fine really…" Castle looked down at her in disbelief and lightly ran his thumb against her cheekbone. "I am…I promise. I just didn't want to think too much about it, in case we run into him again. I don't want him to use this against us anymore then he already has…" He cut off her words with a kiss against her lips.

"We can't stop living…can't stop moving forward. Just because he's out there…that's the biggest thing Dr. Burke has helped me come to terms with. Some days it's harder than others to remember that, but Kate…we're having a baby together and I can't wait to meet him."

"Him?" She grinned at Castle.

"Yeah…I imagine that the baby will be a boy."

"A boy…I would love to have a little boy. Little clone of his father; beautiful blue eyes…" She kissed him… "Handsome smile…" Placed another kiss against his lips… "Your imagination and love of life." Kate smiled up at her husband before she brushed her lips into his again.

"He'll have your drive and determination and curly brown hair. The perfect blend of you and me…" Their kisses deepened; starting to become frantic and a bit desperate when her cell phone started to buzz. "Seriously…" Castle groaned as she smirked and reached for her phone.

"Beckett" She answered a bit out of breath.

"Hey Beckett. Sorry to call so late. Looks like we've got a body." Ryan said before quickly disclosing the address.

"Got it. We'll be right there." Kate hung up the phone and sat up, swinging her legs onto the ground. "Come on, Castle. We had a body drop."

* * *

><p>Walking toward the crime scene, she grabbed Castle's hand, gave it a slight squeeze and then released it to his side. The area around the yellow tape was buzzing with more bystanders than usual, which didn't exactly fit for the late night hour. Looking around the street however, the crowded crime scene suddenly made sense; the body was close to some late night hot spots. Club goers and bar hoppers were standing around horrified that a dead body was found so close to where they were partying.<p>

Seeing the girl's dead body laid out there, while her team worked on processing the area, her stomach started doing somersaults. "Number two," she whispered to herself, but Castle heard her and put his hand onto the small of her back. While they were usually pretty good at being able to avoid affectionate touches while at work, he couldn't prevent himself from being near her. They both needed to anchor themselves to each other for this case, because the truth of the matter was, it was all too much for either one of them to be able to handle alone.

"He could already have his sights on number three…Beckett, we're running out of time."

"I promised you and I meant it…we'll get him…" She whispered into his shoulder before she flipped the switch and went into Detective Beckett mode. Working with her team, they gathered anything that would possibly be useful in finding Tyson. And even some items that most people would find completely worthless. No one wanted to risk overlooking something.

Tonight somewhere in the City, 3XK was planning his third murder…planning and basically daring them to find him. The game was getting old and they wanted their lives back.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 2 in the morning and they had come up empty-handed. Castle and Beckett, along with Esposito and Ryan, had all been staring at the murder board for what seemed like hours now. She had drunk more coffee than was probably medically advisable in her pregnant state, but she needed to stay awake. They needed to find a link. Something that would point them in Tyson's direction, before he committed his third murder... The problem was, the two victims had nothing in common and the location in which they were found had no similarities. They were all spinning their wheels. Nothing was making sense at all.<p>

Beckett looked over at Ryan and his eyes were starting to droop from exhaustion. Esposito could barely stop yawning in order to form a full sentence. "Guys, why don't you head home?" They both started to argue and told her that they were fine. "Seriously, it's okay. It's late. We're not getting anywhere. Go get some rest. We'll get things straightened up and head home ourselves. I'm pretty tired."

"Fine, but Beckett…if anything comes up. Call me. I'm not going to let me getting some sleep be the reason we don't put Tyson behind bars for good…" Esposito gave her a reassuring smile.

"Exactly. I'll have my phone on my pillow. It's not like being the father of an infant is allowing me much sleep anyway." Ryan smirked and patted both her and Castle on their backs before walking with Esposito to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Cleaning up the scattered papers on her desk, one picture from the bottom of the clutter caught her eye. "Hey…Castle, look at this. How did we miss this earlier?" She handed him the picture of bystanders at the crime scene. Her heart sank with the sudden realization.<p>

"It's Henry…" The doorman to their building; standing there watching the crowd. Off to the side, easily blending in with the other witnesses. "What was he doing there? You don't think?" He barely finished his question and she was scrambling for the picture from the first crime scene. They've known him for years…how could he possibly be working for Tyson? She found the picture she needed and couldn't believe it.

"How could…it's him. He's there in this one too. That's not a coincidence."

"He's been working in the building for almost ten years, Kate. There's no way he's working with Tyson." Castle looked up at her in sheer disbelief.

"Well it sure looks like it. But either way, this is the lead we needed. We have to follow it…" Adrenaline recharged her system and she was driven with a new sense of purpose. Shuffling through all the paperwork on her desk, they refocused their efforts to look for Henry or any signs of him within the other pieces of evidence.

"Beckett, here…the images from the traffic cam. This car pulled into the parking garage over to the right, but look at this picture…look who's driving the car…" Sure enough, their doorman was behind the wheel. It was grainy and not the best lighting, but it was him.

"We need to go over there…see if we can find the car, maybe they ditched it. I'm guessing it was stolen because the plates are registered to an Alex Martin…I'm going to call Espo and see if him and Ryan can go pick up Henry from his place. He has some explaining to do." Grabbing the picture of Henry from the crime scene, she promptly placed it on the murder board as a person of interest.

* * *

><p>While they were driving to the parking structure, Kate managed to convince Espo and Ryan to head to Henry's apartment to check things out. The boys only grumbled slightly about the fact that they just left the precinct an hour ago. They promised to check in with her after they had Henry in custody. Beckett hoped that they would have luck with finding some additional evidence that would help make sense of the entire situation.<p>

Pulling up to the garage, the 3 levels seemed mostly empty aside from a few vehicles left scattered within the lot for overnight parking. The red Honda accord wasn't exactly the most inconspicuous of cars which should make it easier to find around the area.

"Castle, here take this…" She whispered to him after getting out of the car. Castle held out his hand to grab her backup piece from her. "Just in case."

"Thanks. I don't hear anything so that should be a good sign. Maybe they just dumped the car…" They slowly made their way through the first level, but were unable to find the car they needed. A couple random trucks or cars were left with parking tickets on the windshield with the appearance that they would probably be towed in the morning.

"Did you hear that?" It sounded like footsteps and then a scream from what seemed to be the level right above them. She started running for the stairway to find out what the hell was happening upstairs. The screaming stopped just as they entered the second floor and they looked around to find where the noise originated from. The stark silence was almost deafening. She tried to mask her footsteps as much as possible, but the clicking between the heel of her shoes and the cement could not be prevented. She cringed with every step. Someone was there. Someone was watching them. "Castle, be careful…"

That's when they noticed it off in the corner. "Kate, look…" he whispered pointing to the body lying on the ground.

It all happened at once…her phone buzzed…a text from Ryan…_"Beckett- found Henry dead at his apt.."…._in a blink of an eye someone came up behind them and knocked Castle out. Before she could react or check on him, she was face to face with Henry who appeared to be very much alive.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled over to him. "Please don't hurt him!" He stalked closer to her with a sinister smile on his face.

"Oh he's fine. I was ordered to not kill him. He needs to be awake to see…" The man laughed at her as her gun was pointed straight at him.

"Ordered? Who ordered you? And awake to see what? Don't come any closer…I will shoot you…" Her hand was steady with her weapon aimed directly at him, but her eyes shifted to her husband's body. Castle was lying motionless on the ground, but he still had her backup piece in his belt. He just needed to wake up.

"No, you won't. You want answers and you won't really get them if I'm dead, now, will you?" He laughed…the type of sound that made her skin crawl. His eyes were empty. Almost like he was dead inside…nothing to lose…

"You're obviously not, Henry. So what the hell is going on?" Beckett tried to keep her tone even, but inside…her fear was starting to take over. Esposito and Ryan knew they were following up looking for the car, but would they come looking for them? How long would they wait before they were concerned?

"I was employed to help out. Make it easier for people to get access to you."

"How long…how long have you been messing with our lives?" She tried to keep him talking…the longer she talked…the more time it gave Castle to wake up. She needed him to come around. He was her only back up.

"Let's just say long enough to take care of things…people were easy to fool. Poor Henry thought he was going crazy…but I will say Detective, it was fun seeing you think Mr. Castle was dead. My employer said the job would be rewarding and it was…All I had to do was be him, when I was told…when my employer needed access to the building. It was pretty simple…." He was cut off before he finished. The weight of his body came crashing down on the cement without effort…like a rag doll. Behind him, the man holding the smoking gun…

Tyson.

**TBC**

**Thoughts? Reviews are love :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - The site doesn't seem to be consistently sending out alerts, so if you didn't read the chapter from a couple days ago. Read that first. This is a direct continuation from that charter so this won't make sense. Thanks for all the feedback and love. I'm sorry I couldn't respond to those reviews individually. I wanted to get this chapter finished. This chapter is a little darker than most of mine and has some colorful language. You've been warned. Joanna and Janna- thanks for your help and encouragement!_

_Disclaimer- Castle is awesome and I do not own any of it_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If You Want the Happy Ending<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cause what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend but you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up. " - Castle<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

"He doesn't get to have all the fun…spilling all my secrets. That's my favorite part…Seeing the look on your face, when you realize how wrong you were. Some detective you were, Beckett…" The evil spilled from his mouth as he slithered closer to her and kicked the other man's dead body as he passed by.

"Tyson, stay the hell away. I won't hesitate to shoot you. I would love to see the life drain from your miserable body after everything you've done to us." Kate's voice remained steady and even but her mind was reeling. The erratic beat of her heart could probably be heard from miles away. All the while, her knees started to shake, but her focus kept the gun in her hand aimed directly at his chest. 3XK continued to move towards her with his gun pointed at her direction. "Don't take another step, Tyson. Damnit, I'm serious!" She moved the gun to emphasize her point, yet he didn't seem fazed by her insistence.

He started to laugh.

The worthless bastard was completely unaffected by her threat; his appearance inhuman in a way. "You won't shoot me, Detective."

"Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure…"

"I would…you have far too much to lose. My hand is on the trigger…my gun isn't just pointed at you. Look where I'm aiming." For a brief moment, she fell for his mind game. Followed the trajectory of where the bullet would hit...Son of a bitch. "By the look on your face…I can see you notice now. Finger slips and boom…maybe doesn't kill you. Maybe you survive. But your baby won't…Do you want to kill your baby…along with any chance of having another one?"

Her heart ached at his words. This was exactly what he wanted. She was playing into the horror story he was creating. Kate was letting him win. She just couldn't stop herself…

"That's your problem, Beckett. You care. You have things to lose…you both do. That's what makes you weak. You are each other's liability. On the other hand, everyone in my life is completely disposable. Makes things far easier. Makes me more powerful."

"So what does it matter. You're just going to kill us both anyway. Hasn't that been the plan this entire time?" Her eyes flickered to Castle's body; still entirely unmoving.

"Haven't you figured it out by now? If I wanted you dead, you'd both be gone already. However, you and your writer are my new favorite toys. Watching what this is doing to you… It is entirely too enjoyable to stop."

"You don't get to win, Tyson. I promise you that. There is a jail cell with your name on it. One for you to rot in…" She looked at Castle again…it was by instinct. Love…protection…connection. Whatever the driving force was, he was hurt and she needed him to be okay. However, in what felt like only a brief moment…just a brief insurance of him being okay. Her hesitation; it empowered him further. With his gun still pointed towards her, he moved to position himself right above Castle.

"Or maybe I'm done playing the games. I could just kill him right now, Beckett. Just end his pathetic excuse for a life. Let you watch the lights go out…"

"Not if I kill you first…"

"Uh uh uh, Beckett. The second your gun fires…that baby of yours will be in the crosshairs of mine. What sort of mother would risk their child's life like that?" Was he right? No…no, she wasn't going to let him get into her head. This was going to be okay, they were going to be fine. Ryan and Esposito would realize they weren't answering their cells. They had to be on their way already. She wasn't going to be a bad mother. This wasn't her being reckless. She was a cop. She was doing her job. They were following a lead; collecting evidence. It was just supposed to be about finding evidence.

The self-doubt slowly began creeping in, seeing 3XK standing over Castle's motionless body. Was this too much of a risk for them to take? Was this all her fault? Maybe they should have waited for the boys to come with them. Extra backup. Maybe the two of them wasn't enough to venture off alone anymore.

Tyson was right. She was too much of a liability now. Her thoughts were compromised with always wanting to protect Castle, but now…their baby. That was number one in her mind. Number one thing to protect; but their baby was also the number one liability. She was now letting emotion and fear drive her…She should shoot Tyson; she really should, but the 'what if' scenarios played way too loud in her mind. What if he was telling the truth? What if he shot her and their chance at a family was forever ruined?

Watching her thoughts play out on her face, Tyson laughed again. Kate knew this was what he wanted, but she couldn't stop it from happening. Then at the worst possible time, she felt their baby kick. Awe, love and fear flashed through her mind, as her free hand moved to her stomach to almost cradle her child. She took a deep breath to pull strength from within, but her eyes closed for a moment. Just to focus…but that was a moment too long. She opened her eyes to see Tyson right in front of her. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was his pistol whipping her to the ground.

* * *

><p>A metallic smell; that was the first thing that popped into her head as her eyelids cracked open. Something copper…no…blood. She smelled ungodly amount of blood. Her awareness came flooding back into her system and her eyes flashed open with the memory of where she was. Yet she could no longer move and her gun was no longer in her hand. Shifting herself slightly, she noticed her gun thrown to the side. Tossed away, but it didn't matter because her wrists and ankles were bound. Not just bound, but bound with three-strand, green and white, twisted, quarter inch thick, nylon rope. Did he buy this in bulk? God, she was cracking bad jokes to herself. She was turning into Castle.<p>

Looking away from her wrists, she found herself eye to eye with Tyson. "Did you have a nice nap, Detective?" He smirked at her and waved his gun in her direction. "Now where were we?" Beckett struggled against the restraints and spat at his direction. "Ah yes. I remember. You had your chance to kill me and didn't. As usual with your type, you let your fear take over. I would've thought you would've had more confidence in your shooting ability. It would've at least given you a chance at survival. Because I'm just going to kill you now, anyway." No, this was not going to end this way. This was not how their story ends. Castle of all people, he deserved a happy ending. They deserved to be happy together. Their little family was just beginning. It was not suppose to happen like this.

Tears started to cloud her vision as her anxieties and dread came to the surface. "No…" She barely whispered, as the realization hit her. The boys would find them both, but it would be too late. 3XK was going to win. The next murders he would commit would be their own.

"I can't hear you, Beckett. Did you say something? Or were you finally giving up? Realizing that the two of you had no chance at outsmarting me…" She dealt with murderers every day in her line of work, but never had she encountered someone as ruthless and cold-hearted as Tyson. Even the encounters with Bracken and his men, nothing came close to looking into his eyes and seeing the enjoyment he received from the thought of killing. This wasn't a means to an end type of situation; this was just murder. Sure; their deaths would be partly revenge based, but this man just enjoyed the act of taking someone's life. Pure evil. It was terrifying.

She had to do something; anything to prevent this from happening. Someone had to hear the gun shots; someone had to find them. The tears that threatened to fall were free-flowing at this point.

"Please…you want me to beg. Then fine. I'll beg. Please don't hurt the baby. I promise we'll stop looking for you…" She was hysterical at this point. Tears streaming down her face as the sob broke free. This was the reaction Tyson wanted, but she couldn't help it. Only human…she was only human. The strong Detective Beckett act was broken in the face of this man threatening their baby and her husband. Pride wouldn't stop her from doing anything possible to prevent the worst from happening. Even if her reaction left her with a complete out of body experience. Completely out of her norm. The tough as nails police detective, was left a sobbing mess in front of a serial killer. Not her proudest moment, but pride was no longer a factor...

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Castle's eyes flutter to consciousness. Slowly his expression switched from one of confusion to one of utter terror when his line of vision caught the sight of the barrel of Tyson's gun jammed into her stomach. A soft intake of air was all it took to get Tyson's attention. Shit. "Well well…look who decided to join the party. This is perfect. You can watch as I take the life of both Beckett and your baby…"

He jabbed the weapon further into her skin and she winced from the pressure of the steel. "Leave her the fuck alone!" She saw her husband move his hand towards his belt…to her back up piece. Luckily, Tyson didn't notice his slight movement.

"Castle…you ruined my plan. You figured out who I really was. I'm not going to rest until I slowly take everything away from you. Until I destroy every bit of your soul. Then, only then will I allow you to die…Until then, you can watch every person you love die because of your fascination with murder. You should've just kept to writing, instead of playing cop…playing in a world you didn't belong." Turning back to face her, Tyson winked and smiled as he steadied the gun.

A shot rang out and more blood then she would have imagined had already painted her clothing and the cement around her. The look on his face was definitely one of surprise as his body crumbled to the ground. "You can't touch the people I love. Never again!" Castle vowed as he strained himself to sit up with the gun in his hand.

"Surprising…Castle…you're more like me than I thought…" Tyson said through a shaky breath as the life continued to drain from his body.

"We are nothing alike, Tyson. You are alone and uncaring. As for me, there is nothing I won't do to protect the people who I love…" He stated, basically emphasizing what he told Beckett on that day over a year ago during Alexis's kidnapping. Castle is gentle, intelligent and loving, but if you threaten his family or friends…there is no stopping the man's protective instinct from kicking in.

She looked down at the serial killer and noticed the twitch of his hand; the hand that was still firmly holding the gun. "Castle, watch out!" And in an instant, Tyson lifted his gun to aim at Castle. Shots fired in opposite directions as Castle fell back to the floor. "Castle!" Kate heard her husband's cry of pain as the blood started seeping through his shirt. She quickly glanced at Tyson, his eyes wide open, lying in a pool of his blood. Dead…

"Kate…I'm alright. It just grazed my arm. Might need some stitches, but I'm good." Thank God…the relief that washed through her being…indescribable. Tyson was dead. Their nightmare was over. They were safe. Castle eased himself up while putting pressure on the bullet wound and managed to move to where she was sitting. He helped untie her and gave a light kiss to her forehead. "We're safe…" The only words he whispered into her skin during their embrace. Sirens could be heard in the background; better late than never. Their partners had found them and were there to help put their lives back together for good.

_**TBC**_

_**Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N - Sorry for the delay. I was suffering from a bit of writer's block, but my cheerleaders and helpers encouraged me through it. Special thanks to Joanna and Janna. :) I decided to turn this into my entry for the 2014 Summer Castle ficathon. It's my first time doing it so I'm basically just challenging myself to see if I can hit the 25k word count. That being said, I have slightly changed the direction of the story after I had a lovely idea jump in my head. So the story continues..._

_Disclaimer- Castle is awesome and I do not own any of it_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If You Want the Happy Ending<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cause what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend but you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up. " - Castle<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

"Wow, Castle. This is really too much!" She said in awe as she looked around the kitchen at the dinner he prepared for them. After wiping his hands in a towel, he moved around the counter and wrapped her into his arms. Leaning over and gently brushing a kiss onto her lips, Castle smiled down at her, pulling her closer still.

"Am I not allowed to spoil my gorgeous wife?"

Beckett laughed a bit at the look of mock indignation on his face. She shook her head. "I guess I'll allow it this time." Her husband quickly guided her to the table and began serving the meal he prepared for them. The entire day seemed to fly by and neither one gave a lot of consideration to food; so dinner was really the only full meal they would eat. After the confrontation in the parking garage in the early morning hour, both she and Castle gave their statements and detailed accounts to Ryan and Esposito back at the precinct. Once they provided the investigation with every minor aspect, Gates told her that she should take the rest of the week off. Without any argument over the break, Castle took her home and they both cuddled under the covers in their bed, eventually sleeping most of the day. By the time she cracked her eyes open, her husband was missing from the bed. Kate found him in the kitchen starting to empty ingredients from the refrigerator. Instead of helping, he insisted that she relax in a bath while he made them dinner. She just never imagined that he would go through so much trouble, though. He never failed to surprise her.

"Eat up, Kate. I made plenty for us. Plus we need to make sure that little baby of ours keeps growing big and strong…" He winked at her and kissed the top of her head. Kate smiled back at him carefully shoved a fork full of food into her mouth. She quietly giggled when he looked at her jokingly in shock from the amount of food she was eating.

"What?"

"On second thought, maybe I didn't make enough…" He joked and she shot him a glare.

"Haha, Castle. Keep it up and you might be sleeping on the couch tonight." She laughed at his reaction, as she nudged his leg with her foot.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" He winked and smiled at her; trying to remove his foot from his mouth.

"Convenient timing, huh?" Kate giggled a bit at her husband. She loved how they could just banter back and forth. Always each other's equal. "Maybe your beautiful wife will actually eat all the food…" Laughing, she stuck her tongue out at him before she took another bite of her dinner.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the kitchen from dinner, Kate grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch. She wrapped her arms around his middle as they sunk down onto the cushions. Sighing lightly, she nuzzled her nose into the crease of his neck and then turned her face to stare up at him. The stress of the day was apparent in their glances at each other. Neither one of them wanted to be far from the other. Stolen looks were just the reassurance that they needed. They were both alive. They were safe. Tyson was gone for good and their baby would be born into a world without his evil vendetta. Yet, while he was dead, something kept nagging at her subconscious. Something still didn't feel quite right.<p>

"Castle—are you okay?"

"Yeah. My arm is fine. I told you the paramedic said I didn't even need stitches. They just used that cool medical glue…" He started rambling, not quite catching the meaning in her question.

"No, Castle. I mean…are YOU okay? Like, it's been a hell of a couple months. A lot of therapy—a lot to process. You shot Tyson trying to protect us… I wouldn't think any less of you, hell I would expect you to need to talk to someone…" Now she was babbling, but she couldn't prevent the words from falling from her mouth.

"Kate, I'm not going to deny that this has been a difficult time. Therapy has helped and done wonders—but last night—coming so close to losing you. I would do it again in a heartbeat to protect you. I didn't take a life, I saved two. Your life, the baby's life; it's my job to protect you both. Knowing that I did, there isn't anything left to process. You're safe with me. I call that a win." He pulled her closer to his body and protectively ran his hands up and down her back. "No one will take you away from me if I can help it Kate. I love you and it's about time we start living our happy ending."

"I love you too, Rick. Thank you for being there…" She smiled up at her husband and lightly kissed his lips.

"Always…always have, always will." He lightly ran his hand down her arm, creating goose bumps in its path. She smiled as he kissed the outer shell of her ear and started to whisper. "Mrs. Castle, why don't we go celebrate life and our safety, in our room…"

Playfully, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Why Mr. Castle! Are you propositioning me?" She laughed loudly and rolled off of the couch. Reaching for his hand, Kate helped pull her husband up to her. She leaned over to him allowing her warm breath to coat the side of his face. "I'd love to." She giggled again before she padded her feet quickly toward their bedroom. Calling over her shoulder to her shell-shocked husband, she snapped him out of his trance. "Hey Castle, you coming?"

"Most definitely."

Their laughter rang throughout the loft when he finally ran into the room after her.

* * *

><p>Stepping off the elevator a couple days later, she was stopped by Captain Gates before they made it to her desk.<p>

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle. What are you two doing here?"

"Sir, we just wanted to check on the wrap up of the Tyson case. See if the confirmation came in on Tyson. Who the man Tyson shot was?" Beckett rambled for a minute and then looked up at Gates. She seemed to understand Kate's concern, but at the same time, she seemed irritated that she didn't listen to her orders.

"If you must be here, Detective Ryan and Detective Esposito should be able to fill you in on the details…" She slightly rolled her eyes and walked off into her office. Kate looked back at Castle with a little smirk on her face and nudged him toward her desk.

"Would you like some coffee?" Castle asked when they sat down at her desk. Her eyes lit up with the mention of the sweet necessity, but then she groaned.

"You mean decaf…"

"I can make you one with half the caffeine but you know the doctor said you had to cut back on your coffee. At least he didn't say you had to completely give it up…."

"Glass half full…" She scoffed at him. He laughed as he headed for the break room.

"Hey Beckett, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked, walking over to her desk, before they headed toward the case information.

"Yeah, I thought Gates was making you take the week off. Was Castle already making you crazy?" Esposito laughed, meeting his two partners in front of the murder board.

"I'm still technically off work. We just wanted to stop in to get the final updates on the Tyson case. Any word on DNA matches from Lanie?" She knew that no one wanted them working this case anymore. Castle and Beckett pretty much had become the case for awhile, but their partners knew how they operated. They were like dogs, chasing a bone. Not giving up until they knew what they wanted; they needed to know the facts to find peace with the situation.

"Actually, we just came from the morgue. Lanie got the positive ID. It was definitely Jerry Tyson. 100% without a doubt, he's dead." Esposito looked over at her with a comforting gaze. As Castle brought her coffee to her and placed a hand on her back.

"What?" Castle wanted to make sure he heard correctly.

"Tyson's gone. It was really him. You finished it…" Beckett looked up at her husband with a tight, supportive smile. "Thanks for the coffee…" She whispered into the mug as she took a refreshing sip.

"Yeah, Castle. It was definitely him. We couldn't find any ID on the man who Tyson had posing as your doorman though. His prints were burnt off and we don't have a DNA match to anyone in the system. So he's a bit of a mystery." Ryan explained to them both. So Henry's look-alike was an unknown, not sure what that meant or if it held any importance. They were both dead, but Henry…

"What about Henry? So was he completely innocent?" She questioned the boys. He was their friend and if he had any involvement in their torment; that would be a crushing a blow.

"No, he didn't even know that someone was impersonating him. The imposter was always there just for brief amounts of time—enough to allow Tyson to get things to you or get intel from you. Henry was always called away temporarily or delayed coming in to work. There is no way of knowing how long this had been going on…"

"Espo, why did they kill him then?"

"That's the part we aren't clear on. We don't see any record of Henry ever finding out about them or the switches…it would have made more sense to keep him alive. Especially since Tyson didn't know that you would find him and the imposter that night at the parking garage…"

"Is there more to this? Are we missing something? A piece that would make everything fall into place—a piece that would complete the story?" Castle brainstormed for a bit and she could see the wheels begin to spin out of control. She knew him better than anyone and she could tell he was building a conspiracy theory in his head.

"Castle, I'm sure Tyson was just cleaning up loose ends. He shot the look-alike that night anyway. Maybe he was just done with using Henry…" Beckett tried to reassure him and probably herself as well. Something didn't make sense—the nagging feeling was returning. She just kept it to herself though. His imagination was most likely already piecing together crazy ideas. "Ryan, did you find any prints at Henry's place? Any of Tyson's?"

"No—place was wiped clean."

"That sounds like Tyson. He's usually pretty thorough. I'm sure this was all part of his plan. Fortunately, Castle took him out before his plan could be realized." She looked at Castle, smiled, and took another long sip of her coffee. Troublesome feelings aside, these were the positive results they wanted. Tyson was really dead. It was over.

"Oh yeah, and Castle—the investigation cleared you of all charges. Citing everything as self-defense…" Castle shot Esposito a look and sneered a bit.

"How nice of you to clear my name…"

"Gates, suggested we put you in a lock up for a bit as a joke, but we figured you had enough excitement…" Kate rolled her eyes at Ryan and patted her hand on Castle's shoulder.

"He's a hero. That wouldn't have even been funny—but I'm glad all the paperwork and technicalities are out of the way now." She turned away from her partners and walked back to her desk with Castle on her heels. Placing her cup down after she drank the last sip, Beckett grabbed Castle's hand. "We now know for sure, Castle. Let's go home—enjoy the rest of the week off together."

"Sounds perfect…" He squeezed her hand lightly, as they headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Walking hand in hand down the street, Castle paused for a moment and turned her body to face his. He bent down and captured her mouth with his. Their kiss intensified a bit. Probably a little inappropriate for a public sidewalk, but they easily lost themselves in one another. A few bystanders yelling and coughing broke their love bubble.<p>

"Castle—what was that for?" She giggled a little, touching her well kissed lips.

"Because I love you and I don't think I've shown you that enough since we've been married. I checked out for a bit and you stuck by me. You had faith in me—faith in us, and I honestly don't think I could ever thank you enough for that."

"Castle, you don't—" He cut her off with a light kiss.

"I do. I will work the rest of our lives to be everything you need; everything you deserve."

"Babe, you are more than I deserve. In our entire relationship, you've always been there. Always had my back. This issue with Tyson—it was tough on both of us. You did nothing wrong, you just were dealing with it. Processing it. While it may not be how you normally dealt with things, I never questioned how you felt about us. So no, you don't need to prove, apologize or anything else. I love you—for you. You are enough." His face broke out in the brightest smile, gave her a side hug and kissed the top of her head as the continued to walk down the street.

"Okay, but there is one thing I do need to make up to you…"

"Oh really? What is that?" Kate smirked at him.

"Mrs. Castle, I owe you a honeymoon."

_**TBC**_

_**Any thoughts? Feedback is always appreciated!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N will be at the end of the chapter_

_Disclaimer- Castle is awesome and I do not own any of it_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If You Want the Happy Ending<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cause what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend but you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up. " - Castle<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

Walking onto the white sandy beach toward the ocean, she looked around and let out a sigh of contentment. The water glistened as it crashed against her feet; the wet sand sinking between her toes. Paradise. That's the only way she could possibly describe where they were at this moment. Castle walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands lightly caressed her exposed stomach; taking full advantage of his wife leaning next to him in nothing but a bikini. Kate was starting to show now. Just a small rounded bump, but it was enough evidence that Castle couldn't resist touching it frequently. However, if it wasn't for the fact that they were on the private beach in the Maldives, she would not have shown this much skin in public. While he still told her daily how sexy he thought she was; she was still getting used to her new body and insecurities that she was not accustomed to in her former state.

"Thank you, Castle. This place is breathtaking…" She sighed, as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. Turning her head slightly, Kate smiled up at him; meeting his eyes for a moment.

"And so are you, Mrs. Castle…" He whispered lowly into her ear—enough to send shivers across the plains of her body. His voice…his words…they always reached her when nothing else could. "I'm on a beautiful island with my beautiful wife who just so happens to be pregnant with our child. At this point in time, life is pretty perfect. Dare I say—we've finally got our happy ending?" Castle leaned over and lightly kissed the patch of skin beneath her ear.

"Now you did it—" She giggled up at him. "You just begged the universe to bring another obstacle into our lives!" They stopped walking for a minute and Castle turned her body to face him.

"Kate—Bracken is in jail, Tyson is dead. There's no one else out there. Sure, we've made other enemies along the way…but no one else placed a target on our backs. You and me, together, we're unstoppable."

He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. She loved the way she fit perfectly into his arms, especially when she was just wearing sandals. Kate never felt like she needed a man to protect her, but the way his tall strong body held her safe; she did feel pretty unstoppable.

"You're right. In this moment, it definitely feels a bit like a fairy tale." If someone would've told her ten years ago, that she would be happily married to her favorite author with the playboy personality and that they would be starting a family…even saying it now, in her own mind, with Castle standing next to her; it was all pretty unbelievable.

"Who would've thought…? Ms. Skeptimus-Maximus herself, admitting that she now believes in fairy tales." He laughed a bit and grabbed her hand, leading her further into the water for the waves to break against their legs.

"Hey, I may be a skeptic, but I did say I believed in the mysterious phenomenon of us."

* * *

><p>The sunset on the island was absolutely stunning. The colorful mixture in shades of orange, pink and purple were painted across the sky before the sun finally gave way to the moon and the stars. Kate stared up to see the constellations twinkling and shining.<p>

"The sky is so clear here…" She said to him in wonder. "There is no way we would ever see this many stars—even up at my Dad's cabin. I've never seen the night sky shine so bright." Beckett looked back up at the stars, before turning to her husband. "This is really great, Castle."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Kate. And by the way, that dress looks stunning on you—but I can't wait to see what it looks like on the bedroom floor…" He smirked at her and then gave her a quick wink, causing her to release a sudden laugh.

"Real original there, Castle. But really, you think we'll make it all the way to the bedroom?" She shot back at him, while running her barefoot slowly up his leg, causing him to almost choke on the sip of wine he was taking.

"Evil—just evil. We haven't even made it to the main course yet and now I am wishing we were back in our suite." Castle planned a romantic candle light dinner out on their beach, under the stars. The food was absolutely delicious thus far. Their personal chef created an extensive spread of all the local cuisine with some exotic items in which she had to skip out on for the safety of her pregnancy. "I may be able to get the Chef to turn our dinner into room service, so we can skip right to dessert, so to speak."

"I don't think so, Mister. You set all this up for us and we are going to enjoy it. All of it. It's not every day that we get to have dinner beachside underneath the stars. It's like a movie…" The idea of taking Castle back to their room, slamming his body against the closest hard surface and kissing him senseless; it was more than arousing. However, as incredible as their sex life was, she wanted to take pleasure in all aspects of their time on the island. Kate was in paradise with the man she loved. Nothing was better than that.

"So, no room service?"

"No, no room service. At least not tonight…"

"You drive a hard bargain, Detective." Castle joked with her and reached across the table to take her hand. "You're so hot when you're being stubborn." She snorted out another laugh.

"Yep, stubborn. That I want us to enjoy a nice dinner."

"I still love you though…" He smiled at her and brought the back of her hand to his lips.

"Good to know. You're kind of stuck with me." Kate couldn't stop the new giggle that flew from her lips. Castle may have a slight buzz from the wine with their dinner, but she was just deliriously happy with their lives.

"I must have been a saint in my prior life; if the penance I had to pay in this life was to be stuck with you." She walked over to his side of the table, gently sat on his lap and circled her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered into his skin as she placed a kiss onto his jaw line. "Thank you…"

"Thank you? For what?"

"For loving me back…" The words were so faint that she wasn't sure that he heard her between the kisses down his neck, but then he brought his arms tightly around her body. His breath hitched for a moment, caught with unexpected emotion.

"Always, Kate."

* * *

><p>The warm gust of air tickled her naked skin, bringing awareness back to her system. A hum of contentment escaped her lips when she felt the sun peek through the long white cotton curtains fluttering in the breeze. Not wanting to open her eyes yet, she reached over to cuddle into Castle's chest but found his side of the bed cold and empty. Begrudgingly, the lack of her husband's body by her side forced her eyes to flutter open in wakefulness. Kate sighed to herself and propped her head up with her hand. Her body still felt completely boneless from their several rounds last night and the idea of moving from this bed was entirely unappealing.<p>

"Castle?" Her voice was still thick with sleep, but it was loud enough to break through the silent morning air. Kate readjusted the sheet over her body and rolled closer to his side of the bed, onto his pillow. She closed her eyes again and let the scent of him that still lingered, wrap around her senses. Letting herself get lost in the memory of last night, she didn't even notice that he was standing in the doorway.

"Morning." Her eyes shot open and a slight blush covered her cheeks from being caught. Rolling back to her side, she sat up slightly to greet her husband.

"Hey Castle. Where did—" She started to ask, but then noticed the tray of food in his hands. "You brought breakfast…" Kate beamed up at him. "That's so thoughtful."

"Well I figured it was the least I could do after last night. Bring you breakfast in bed to conserve some energy." He laughed, walking the array of breakfast items over to where she was sitting. Castle placed the food on the bed and leaned forward to brush a sweet kiss onto her lips. Well it started off as a sweet kiss, but the warmth spread over her body and it started to intensify. After a soft moan escaped her lips, she finally broke free with a smile.

"You went through all this trouble. We should eat." She nuzzled her nose for a second against his and placed another light kiss onto his lips. "Thank you, Castle." Careful not to spill anything on the tray, he sat next to her so they could share from the plates.

"I made you coffee…"

"Decaf isn't really coffee…" She grumbled for a second, before she turned to kiss his cheek. "But it still smells wonderful. All of this does. You're spoiling me."

"We're on our honeymoon. It's the rule. That and you're extraordinary…and you're my wife. So I'm going to spoil you. Get used to it." He smirked before swiping a piece of bacon from the tray.

"How did I get so lucky to find you?" Kate giggled in astonishment, while she bit into a piece of fruit.

"Murder…so maybe not luck? Fate. It was fate."

"You know I don't believe in fate."

"Even now? You admitted to believing in us. So what about believing in fate and soul mates?" She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, before turning to meet his eyes.

"I'll admit I'm starting to. Everyday you're making a stronger and stronger case… It's a bit unbelievable how we came to be, but I can't even begin to imagine not being with you."

"True, but don't worry. You'll never have to. I'll always be here." He kissed the top of her head, as a blissful feeling washed over her body. Maybe the idea of soul mates wasn't so crazy.

* * *

><p>Kate's consciousness gradually came back to her with the feeling that someone was staring at her. A soft smile spread across her face with the knowledge that it was Castle watching her sleep. After breakfast this morning, they melted into each other's arms and fed on one another. They were completely insatiable. She had never been in a relationship where she always craved more.<p>

Before long, simply watching her wasn't enough for him. The sheet that covered her back, was delicately pulled back to expose her bare skin. She felt as Castle brushed open mouth kisses from the base of her spine and leisurely traveled up her body.

"You didn't get tired of me this morning?" She joked with him softly and fluttered her eyes open in realization.

"Never, Mrs. Castle. Never tired of you." Kate felt his smile at the base of her neck, as he kissed her again.

"You really love that I took your last name. Don't you?"

"More than you will ever know…" He whispered, while kissing up her jaw line. "Detective Beckett at work, but Kate Castle in life..." Just hearing him acknowledge it again, brought goose bumps to her skin.

"Kate Castle—who would've thought?"

"I knew. As soon as you walked into that book party, I knew."

"The only thing you knew was that you wanted to get me in bed."

"That…" Castle laughed into her neck as his hands started to ghost the trail his lips just traveled. "But I could see something in your eyes. I felt something special, but you're probably right. The idea of a third marriage would've terrified me at the time."

"Yeah, the Rick Castle I met then was not concerned with marriage." Kate shook her head slightly at the memory. "So when?"

"So when, what?" Castle braced his head in his hand and looked into her eyes.

"When did you know you that you wanted me to be your wife?" The question hung in the air and she could tell he got lost in thought for a moment; before his eyes met hers again with a warm smile.

"When you showed up at my door, soaking wet, and you said you only wanted me. I knew. Well maybe there wasn't much thinking at that moment, but once the reality of what was happening hit me—then I knew. Because once I heard your confession and knew your felt the same—I knew I would never be the same again. I knew I would do everything in my power to keep you in my life. Being with you has changed me in so many ways." He squeezed her tighter against his body and his hands eventually found her stomach. Lovingly, he cradled her swollen belly and he kissed her cheek. "Kate, you changed me for the better and I will love you more everyday to show you how grateful I am for everything you've given me." Emotion cracked his voice for a moment. She couldn't help but smile at this devoted man of hers. Finding his hands around her waist, she interlaced their fingers so they were rubbing her stomach together.

"You've given me everything I never even knew I was looking for…" She paused, closed her eyes and sank into his embrace. "You've changed me too, Babe." There wasn't anything else to say. Cuddling in his protective arms, the world finally felt okay. More than okay. It felt perfect.

_**TBC**_

_**Thoughts?**_

_A/N-__Please let me know what you think, what you like/don't like. I'm just interested in all sorts of feedback! Thanks for all the love this story has received thus far. I wanted to write a happy chapter and at least give them a nice uninterrupted honeymoon. That being said- the story isn't over and neither is the drama._

_Thanks for my personal cheerleaders Joanna and Janna. This happy chapter is for you guys :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N- Thanks for all the love from the last chapter. I really appreciate all the feedback, especially since I still feel so new about writing in general. Any words you provide me are definitely loved. Thanks to my two cheerleaders, Janna and Joanna...however the grammar police was unavailable for this chapter...so all mistakes are mine. :)_

_Disclaimer- Castle is awesome and I do not own any of it_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If You Want the Happy Ending<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cause what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend but you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up. " - Castle<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

The peace and relaxation of their honeymoon was over; time passed by faster on the island then it seemed to in the city. Walking off the plane into the airport terminal, Kate squeezed her husband's hand and leaned into his side.

"Why did we have to come back?" She grumbled into his shoulder, while trying to avoid getting elbowed by the other travelers.

"Because we live here and you love the city…" Castle reminded her with a laugh; bringing a supportive hand to the small of her back. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't remember why. We could always move to that island on a more permanent basis." Their honeymoon was amazing and if it was possible…she fell deeper in love with him. He was completely attentive to their every need and desire while they relaxed in the tropical paradise. She really didn't mean to be in such a bad mood…but being in Maldives wrapped in the warmth of the island and her husband; she never wanted it to end. The three weeks they spent on the island was pure magic and they even extended their trip a couple days to enjoy it longer than they originally planned. All good things had to come to an end because the city called for their attention.

"Kate, you know I can write from anywhere, but I don't think JFK airport is really the place to have a conversation about moving out of the country." He smirked, directing them toward baggage claim.

She had an ultrasound scheduled for tomorrow and that was the only way that he could get her off the island. Tomorrow. The day they would be able to see their baby. See if he or she was developing normally after her hellish first couple months of pregnancy. If all went according to plan, they would at last find out if they were having a boy or a girl. This knowledge about their little person would hopefully ease some of the stress of picking a name. At this point, they were not agreeing on anything.

"Fine—you're right. Not the time for the conversation. But keep it in the back of your mind…" She whined, as Castle kissed the top of her head.

"Keep in mind, your job is here."

"My job is here…" She mimicked her affirmation.

"And you love your job…"

"I love my job…" She repeated in a monotone voice, glaring up at him. His laughter didn't help her sour mood. Tomorrow would definitely be better, but today her heart was still on their island. Their own little perfect bubble in the world.

Collecting their luggage, they were entirely oblivious to the person across the room; tracking their every movement.

* * *

><p>Balloons and a welcome home banner greeted them as they walked through the door. However with all the decorations, no one was actually around. A note left on the kitchen counter explained that Martha had a class and Alexis was studying, but they were both happy to have them home.<p>

"I'm so happy that our family cared that we're back." Castle whined as he brought their luggage into their bedroom.

"Told you we should've stayed in the Maldives," she called out to him. Laughing to herself, she walked into the bedroom in search of her disappointed husband. She had to bite back a giggle when she found him pouting on the bed. "Seriously? You do know they have their own lives too?"

"No, I know. I just – maybe I wasn't ready to leave our honeymoon behind either…" Some couple they were, she smiled to herself. So in love with each other, they wanted to pretend like their real lives and responsibilities did not exist.

"Now you admit it…should I start packing the loft?" She joked, snapping him out of his pity party. He pulled her down on the bed next to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was pretty great. Maybe next year we can go again for our one year anniversary?"

"Maybe—or maybe at that point we can bring our little one with us. Share our love of the island." Castle chuckled for a moment at her suggestion and she looked down at him confused with the humor he found in her statement.

"Baby's first vacation—to the Maldives. And you were afraid that I was going to spoil the baby!" Kate rolled her eyes at him and lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Quiet. It's just so strange to think about it like that. Soon, it's not just going to be you and me—" She paused for a second before a grin spread across her features. "That's kinda great, you know?"

"Our little family." He agreed, gently caressing her stomach.

"Slightly terrifying."

"Slightly? It's definitely terrifying." Castle pulled her closer, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Wait—what? I thought you had an RHD in childcare…" She mocked him as her eyes widened. If he wasn't confident about having a baby, how in the world were they going to survive this? Her breath hitched for a moment as panic started to creep into her mind.

"Kate, we're going to be fine. But having a baby is still scary. Even when you think you know what you're doing…you will constantly learn new things every day—it's terrifying but it's also pretty amazing." She was certain that the insecurity she felt was painted across her features. "You will be a spectacular mother. I have no doubt about that…" Placing her hand gently on the side of his face, she leaned in to lightly kiss his lips. She was so grateful to have him in her life. Castle always knew the right thing to say to stop her from drowning in her own thoughts. His words were her life raft.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Without question." Kissing his cheek, she whispered her gratitude into his skin before standing up to put away their luggage.

Sure, she was just busying herself to keep her mind off of things, but she needed to do something. The truth of the matter was going to the appointment tomorrow scared her in general. So far everything had checked out normally with each checkup, but she was still scared that the drugs Tyson injected her with harmed their baby. The doctor tried to calm her fears and even told her how wonderful things were progressing—but it was always in the back of her mind. Every appointment brought it all back to the forefront of her thoughts. She wanted to tell Castle; have him help her with it, but she couldn't. He was finally back to his old self. Finally full of optimism— Kate couldn't have her worries cause any setback in his improvement. So she internalized it and tried to just keep her mind focused on everything else.

* * *

><p>They decided to walk to her appointment the next day. It was a warm August day in New York City, but the sun shining in the sky brightened Beckett's mood. She was walking with the man she loved, hand in hand. Just enjoying each other. The buzz of excitement was electric between them, they would finally know what they were having and she refused to let her fears spoil that moment for either of them. Before long, her doctor's building finally came into view. Castle squeezed her hand for a second to catch her attention, before walking in.<p>

"Boy or girl…"

"Castle, I told you it didn't matter to me."

"I know—I know. Every parent says they don't care, they just want the baby to be healthy." He ran his hand up her arm and then rested it on her cheek to draw her eyes to his. "But this is just between us—just for fun. Boy or girl? Not necessarily what you prefer, but what you think we're having…"

"Oh—um—I just have a feeling it's a girl. Just my gut. But then I had a dream the baby was a boy, so…"

"Well you think girl and I think boy…" He laughed, bringing her into his body for a quick kiss. "And I'm always wrong, so…"

"You're not ALWAYS wrong…" She smiled up at him before she continued. "Just most of the time…" Kate laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she recognized the person getting on the elevator ahead of them. When she tried for a closer look; the doors were already closed.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Sensing that her mind was a million miles away, he nudged her a little.

"Yeah-uh- yeah." Beckett shook her head a bit and forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine. Let's get moving. We don't want to be late."

Her mind started to race as they walked to the elevator and rode it up to the sixth floor. It couldn't be. She was just seeing things. Everything had finally calmed down for them, but her mind however was still hyper aware. To the point that she was creating paranoid delusions—that's what she kept telling herself. There was no other explanation. Definitely just seeing things. That person was dead; she heard all about it.

"Earth to Beckett?" Castle stared at her confused, already off the elevator. "Kate? Are you sure everything is okay?" The level of concern in his voice, snapped her out of her own head. They were here to see their baby.

"Yeah. Sorry, Castle. Just nerves…" She lied to him. Just a white lie, but she couldn't stop herself. He didn't need to worry about her mental breakdown. She just needed to focus on her doctor's appointment and the ultrasound. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Once they were finally in the exam room, her mind calmed down. She intertwined their fingers and brought his hand to her lips.<p>

"Sorry I spaced for a bit…" She whispered, before meeting his eyes. "The whole idea of this is making me a little crazy. Paranoid even…"

"Everything will be all right. All your appointments have gone well so far, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"And the doctor allowed you to take our honeymoon—completely cleared you for the long trip, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Kate—"

"Castle, what if when they do the ultrasound—they find something they missed? Or I did something wrong? Or the drug harmed the development?"

"Hey—you did nothing wrong. And if something happens? Well, then we will figure it out as we go. You're not alone. We're in this together, partners…" He assured her and the pang of guilt sank in her stomach. He was right. They were partners. She didn't need to keep her concerns from him. Kate reached out her hand toward him, motioning him to where she sat on the examination table.

"Earlier in the lobby, when I zoned out…I thought I saw—" Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castle…" Her doctor greeted them as he walked into the room.

"Later…" Castle whispered into her ear, sensing that what she had to say was important.

"So it looks like we are here for your 20 week ultrasound…give or take a couple days." Dr. Lucas explained with a smile after reading her chart. "Let's see what we can find out for you."

* * *

><p>Walking next to Castle toward the playground, they both had huge grins on their face. They got to see their baby, they heard the heartbeat and they learned that everything was still looking great. Their swings were luckily unoccupied, so Kate darted ahead and sat down with the envelope tight in her grip. They decided when they were in the office that they didn't want the doctor to announce what they were having. Instead, they turned away from the screen during that part of the ultrasound. Dr. Lucas printed the image and placed it in a sealed envelope; so they could have the reveal privately. Once they left her doctor's building, Kate had the perfect idea of where they should go.<p>

"Do you want the honors or should I?" She asked, waving it in the air once he situated himself in the swing next to her.

"Um…" He hesitated for a moment, with a giddy smile.

"You should do it." Kate decided and handed him the envelope. Her heart was racing as he slowly opened it up to pull out the picture. His smile suddenly got even broader when he turned the print to show her.

"We're having a girl!"

"Oh my God…we're having a girl!" She smiled in disbelief as Castle's mouth crashed onto her own. "I love you so much." Kate promised against his lips.

"I love you, too." They were both so wrapped up in one another, that neither one noticed Dr. Kelly Nieman watching them across the park. By the time either of them had any realization of the world outside their little bubble, she was already gone.

_**TBC**_

_**Thoughts? Reviews are really appreciated!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N- Thanks to all my cheerleaders on twitter. I was a bit discouraged and had an awful case of writer's block so all the encouragement was much appreciated! Thanks to all that have reviewed/followed/favorited. You make my day, seriously. There is a switch is POV for one scene in this chapter. Hope it's not confusing. Special thanks to Joanna and Janna for your help. :)_

_Disclaimer- Castle is awesome and I do not own any of it_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If You Want the Happy Ending<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cause what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend but you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up. " - Castle<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

The precinct was particularly busy for a Wednesday afternoon. Beckett was originally scheduled to be off today, but wanted to get a head start on any miscellaneous items before diving back in completely tomorrow. She stepped off the elevator still bubbly from the news since her appointment yesterday. They were going to have a little girl and the news still hadn't fully absorbed into her psyche. After they found out the results, they made a beeline for the loft where little clothes or words were needed for the remainder of the day. The hours were vanished as they lost themselves in each other. Not that she was complaining; their honeymoon had amplified the spark for each other. She was constantly buzzing with need to be near him, so it was an uneasy feeling that he was not at her side now. He had a conference call with Gina and some other Black Pawn executives. It was a perfect time for Kate to make herself scarce and avoid the ugly side of Castle's job.

"Yo Beckett, what are you doing here?" Esposito called out at her, as she headed to her desk.

"Yeah, I thought you weren't supposed to be back officially until tomorrow." Ryan chimed in as the pair walked over to where she was standing.

"Well I wasn't. But I didn't want to hang out at the loft while Castle talked to Gina." Her capacity for understanding after his kidnapping had expired and she wanted a new manuscript practically yesterday. "So as much fun as staying around for that call would be, I decided to get a jumpstart on things."

"You just missed us. It's okay. You can admit it…" Her partners laughed at Esposito's joke, but then Ryan shot him a look that didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it guys?" Hesitation washed across their features, but eventually Ryan spoke up.

"We found something a couple of days ago while you were still gone. And it could be nothing—could be—"

"Spit it out, Ryan."

"We were pulling traffic cam footage for our case and we came across a familiar face—" He slightly winced, jogged to his desk and back, to hand her the picture from the case file. A quick glance at the image and Kate knew immediately.

"I wasn't seeing things…" She whispered to herself as she analyzed the picture in her hands.

"Huh?" Esposito looked over at her with a concerned expression.

"Yesterday at my appointment—I swore I saw her watching me and Castle. But she's supposed to be dead. Tyson told me—or was it his double. Damn it!" She felt so stupid. They never had a body, never had any proof to what, Tyson or whoever, had told Beckett while they were being held. But they had no reason to not believe it was true. He was insane so it was completely feasible that he would've killed her and the body would never be found. The other victims that Tyson mentioned having killed—they never found those bodies either. Hell, maybe there weren't even any other victims. She took a deep breath to compose herself and then turned to look at her partners. "Okay—so Nieman's back. What else do you know?"

* * *

><p>The conversation was brutal. How in the world was he ever married to that woman? All she seemed to care about was her paycheck and when her golden boy would produce his next bestseller. She even used the words '<em>If we release it soon enough, the media attention from your kidnapping may help sales'<em>. Ridiculous. He tried to explain to everyone involved with the call that it had been a rough couple months, but the general consensus was he had enough time. Black Pawn paid him his advance for this next book and if he didn't start producing chapters—well then they'd have to reassess his value with the publishing house. To be honest, he was far more interested in other aspects of his life right now. Writing had taken a slight back burner. Maybe Gina was slightly justified in her irritation, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

Kate had been at the precinct for a couple hours and he hadn't heard from her yet. Hopefully she didn't catch a case while he was on the call because he had been itching to get back to it. And as selfish as it sounded, he didn't want her to work on her first case back, without him by her side. He loved being her partner in life and at work. Plus working on theory with Beckett would definitely help his writer's block problem, which in turn would help his publisher problem.

His focus was solely on Kate and their baby. All that he cared about was taking care of his family and protecting them. Kate suggested that he should go back and talk to Dr. Burke after the latest confrontation with Tyson, but he declined. There was no need.

While he wasn't naïve to think that Kate's profession or their past couldn't potentially lead to future danger; Tyson was different. The vendetta that 3XK had for them was all because Castle couldn't stop him. Castle ruined his plan which in turned caused Tyson to then basically make it his life's mission to ruin his life. Now that was in the past; the vendetta that he was responsible for was extinguished and he could rest easier.

His cell phone rang in the background to snap him out of his internal ramblings. Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was past five. Beckett was probably calling to tell him she was leaving the precinct soon. After everything they had been through recently, they formed the habit of checking in with one another far more often. Smiling to himself, he reached down to answer his phone without looking at the screen.

"Castle."

"Mr. Castle." Confusion flooded his system. He lifted his phone for a second to check the caller ID and now noticed that it was from a blocked number.

"Yes, this is he. I'm sorry, but who is this?"

"Let's just say. I'm an old friend. Hurts a bit that you don't remember me; after all you did to my partner…"

"Your partner?"

"Yes, my partner Mr. Castle. How would you feel if you lost your partner? Would you do anything in your power to make those responsible pay for their actions?"

"That sounds very close to a threat and frankly I still have no clue who this is…" Anger rose within his body toward the voice on the other end. He was not in the mood to deal with anonymous threats.

"It wasn't that long ago, Mr. Castle. Yet so much has changed. She's your wife now, I see. So close to perfection…" That was when it hit him. Son of a bitch.

"I thought you were dead—"

"Well you both needed to think that one of us was. Made things easier, but now—you forced me to change the plans."

"Plans change when you threaten the people I love." His voice spat with venom. She was not going to get under his skin.

"This isn't a threat Mr. Castle. It's a promise. See you soon."

The call disconnected and the loft became eerily silent. At this point, he was pacing throughout his office and his heart was beating erratically. He would not let that psychopath hurt his family. Things had finally calmed down. Things were finally good. Before panic completely debilitated his body, he took a deep breath and reached for his phone. Kate.

* * *

><p>She finally reached the loft after the hellish rush hour traffic. Castle's offer that she should use the car service to and from work was becoming more and more appealing. He was being slightly overprotective of her now that she was pregnant, but after everything they had been through; it was completely justified. Plus now, Kelly Nieman was back.<p>

Yesterday at the swings, after they found out the ultrasound results, she really wanted to tell Castle her suspicion but the moment was wrong. They were so excited about the baby and once back at the loft—there was no longer thinking involved. Still, she should have told him about her fear. And now, it wasn't a worry. They had proof.

Once the elevator doors closed, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

"Beckett."

"Kate, where are you?" His voice rang through her phone. The concern was evident in his voice but she could tell he was trying to hold back his panic.

"I'm almost to the door, Castle. What's wrong?"

"Nieman is alive…"

Kate walked through the front door and found Castle in his office as he took a sip of scotch. Their eyes met and relief appeared to wash through his system. He basically jumped out of his chair and took her into his arms. Releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding; Kate eased into his protective hold as he kissed the top of her head. Gently squeezing his bicep, she wiggled free a bit to look into his eyes.

"What did she say?"

"She threatened you—us. She didn't say much and the number was blocked." His voice was calm for the moment. Now that she was in his arms, he actually didn't seem as anxious as he did with the ordeal from the last couple months.

"The boys found evidence of her. They let me know today—that's why I was late. We were tracking down her possible movements and where she has been over the last couple days. Especially yesterday…" She paused for a moment, seeing the confusion painted on his face.

"Why yesterday?"

"Yesterday, at my appointment. I thought I saw her in the building before we got on the elevators—"

"What the hell, Kate!" He pulled back from her and stormed back to his drink. "Why would you keep that from me?"

"I wasn't keeping it from you. I thought I was crazy and I tried to tell you—but then the doctor interrupted. And then—well obviously we had happier things to celebrate. I didn't want, what I thought was a hallucination, to ruin our day." She walked over to him, ran her fingers through the hair that flopped onto his forehead, and kissed his mouth.

"You should've told me." He said quietly, almost a whisper onto her lips. His anger at her obviously dissipated before it switched back to concern. "She's unpredictable. I couldn't ever figure her out, but now it just seems like she has revenge on her mind."

"Well she may have been unpredictable before, but now she's just getting sloppy."

"What do you mean?"

"Castle, she stayed under the radar all this time. After she packed up her office, we never caught another trace of her—but now. The pictures that the guys had, she isn't being as careful."

"Well she called me from a blocked number—"

"Yeah, but I bet if we have tech trace it…it may not be secure. We may be able to track it." He nodded in agreement and picked up her hand to intertwine their fingers. Pulling her hand to his mouth, he peppered a soft kiss onto the skin.

"So what else did you find? Any leads?"

"Well actually yes. As I mentioned, I told the boys that I saw her yesterday. And right before I left today—we were able to get a hold of the security footage from my doctor's building." Kate led him by the hand, toward the kitchen. "We found her on tape. But I wanted to leave to get home to you. They're working on tracking her movements in the building and seeing if they can pull any other camera footage from the surrounding area."

"You didn't stay and help?" He had every right to ask. It was the usual way she worked. She never backed down and if she had a trail...she followed it.

"Because you were here and I was there—I wanted to talk to my partner. I told Espo to call me if they had any solid leads, but now, with your call—I'd say we should call them. Maybe go back in to the precinct. But first…"

"But first?"

"Feed your wife. I'm starving!" She smiled at him as she sat on to the bar stool. He ran a hand down her arm and then walked over to the fridge.

"You're okay, right?"

"Yeah—you?" He smiled at her while placing assorted food items out onto the counter.

"Kate, as long as you are okay. I'll always be okay in the end. But can you do me a favor?"

"Hmmm…" She responded, looking up at him through her dark eye lashes.

"Can we please catch the crazy Doc before our daughter arrives? I don't think I can handle any more _excitement_."

"That's the plan, Babe. Definitely the plan."

_**TBC**_

_**Reviews are love and they let me know what works and what doesn't. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N- Special thanks again to all the twitter cheerleaders! Thanks to Janna and Joanna for the beta. This chapter would've been a disaster without you. All mistakes that remain are mine and I apologize :). As always- thanks for all the love with the reviews and alerts. I apologize for not being able to thank each and every review, but each one was so appreciated and they made me smile!_

_Disclaimer- Castle is awesome and I do not own any of it_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If You Want the Happy Ending<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cause what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend but you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up. " - Castle<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

Ryan and Esposito were still searching through paperwork at their desk when Castle and Beckett walked off the elevator. The murder board was already wiped clean which could only mean that they solved the case they were handling earlier in the day.

The case that led them to Kelly Nieman.

Hearing the pair walk toward Beckett's desk, the boys looked up at them, with confused expressions. "Hey guys—what are you doing back?" Ryan called out, as he moved toward them.

When both of the detectives were standing nearby; she turned to face Castle for a second to give him a slight nod of encouragement. "I received a call tonight from Dr. Kelly Nieman…" Almost instantly, both of her partners' heads whipped in their direction and then stared at Castle in disbelief.

"Wait—what? The crazy doc called you tonight and you're being this calm about it?" Esposito stuttered as his expression flashed pain and anguish for a brief moment before he quickly schooled his features to his norm. He wasn't quick enough, and Beckett caught wind of his look. She knew that the reappearance of Dr. Nieman had to bring up some unresolved issues for him. Seeing yourself hanging on a boat wouldn't sit well with anyone. When Beckett told him about the conversation she had with Tyson while they were held captive, Kate could see the huge sense of relief wash over Esposito's frame. Needless to say, the reappearance and knowledge that it was all another game; she could see that it left him a bit shaken.

"So you mean to tell me—that Javi and I find security cam footage of her and then she calls you, all in the same week? Either she's being incredibly sloppy or she's trying to play us…" Ryan looked at Esposito for a second before turning back to them.

"She's not sloppy. She's meticulous. This is all another game—much like with 3XK." Kate paused for a moment, picking up one of the files from her desk in order to look through the new images from the cameras. Handing them to Castle as she flipped through them, she noticed new pictures that were now in the stack. Pictures that showed Nieman at the airport immediately after their flight landed. "She's been following us this entire time. Since we've been back-" Her voice broke with emotion.

"Looks that way." Castle grabbed her hand, interlaced their fingers and his thumb started to trace patterns on the top of her hand to calm her down. "Do you have any clues to where Nieman was headed in Beckett's doctor's building?" Castle stared down at the copies, pausing at the ones of the doctor stepping onto the elevator.

"Yes and no. We know that she went into an office on the fifth floor, but that's all. Unfortunately we didn't have enough information to go on to get a warrant—so we need to wait until tomorrow to check it out." Ryan seemed hesitant to deliver the news to them, but he was right. There wasn't really anything else that could be done until morning. Nieman had something planned but without getting into the office, they had nothing else. Well aside from Castle's phone call.

"But let's also make sure tech tries to trace the call that was made to Castle's cell phone. Maybe that will give us a little further information to track her down." Kate's voice came out stronger as she turned toward her husband and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Yes, but we have no evidence of any crimes that she actually committed. We have the tie to Tyson, but there's nothing illegal. No proof that she is responsible for any criminal activity. She was very careful to not even say anything incriminating on the phone call tonight…" He looked down at their intertwined fingers and brought her hand into his lap. Trying to keep her closer than she was already.

"So what did she actually say? Anything we can use?" Esposito was determined, probably just as much as Beckett was to catch Nieman.

"She referenced her partner—said that after what I did to her partner—plans had to change. She asked how I would feel if I lost my partner and what I would do to make those responsible pay for their actions…" His words faded out and even though Kate had already heard what Nieman said to him on the phone call; the words still left her feeling haunted.

"Castle, she'll trip up. We'll get her. She's smart and calculated but revenge is an emotion—and with that emotion, it will start to cloud her judgment. She'll make mistakes." Kate stood up for a moment and released his hand.

"I hope you're right. The idea that she's out there and could be creating a brand new little clone army…" Esposito sneered, before his expression softened. Walking over to Esposito, she gave him a supportive pat on the shoulders. "Sorry, Beckett. She's threatening you guys. I know you want her behind bars—just as bad, if not more."

"Hey—it's okay. Nieman and Tyson have messed with all our lives in one way or another. Tyson is finally out of the way and we'll get Nieman. It will be over soon." Kate voiced her unrealistic optimism to her friend, but inside the fear of the unknown gnawed at her stomach.

The constant fight for their safety over the last couple months was getting exhausting. She had to start focusing her energy on their baby. Their daughter would be here before they knew it but at this point Kate just wanted to keep her safe inside her own body. Anything external seemed to be spiraling out of control. Perhaps she was becoming irrational, but even when they caught Nieman—would they ever truly be safe? Her mind started to reel with all the possibilities. They were currently standing still in their investigation and in all actuality; they didn't have much to investigate her for anyway. Until they could prove that she committed a crime, she was just out there and there was nothing they could do about it. There had to be a connection. Something that she helped Tyson with; something the pair didn't cover up properly.

"We need to pull all the files we have left on Tyson. Any information we can pull together. Nieman was involved and we know it, but now we need to find some evidence of her participation." She was motivated, by fear, but motivated none the less. She was going to protect her family.

* * *

><p>Silence from the dark of night fell over their loft. Castle was propped up against the headboard of their bed reading a book when Kate walked over; finally ready for bed.<p>

All four of them were spinning their wheels at the precinct, but she didn't want to leave. Castle finally whispered in her ear—reminding her that she wasn't alone, reminding her that she needed to think about her health and the health of their baby. He pulled her back from the brink; pulled her away from forming a new rabbit hole to crawl down. When she came home earlier in the evening, she was calm and focused that her family was worth more than obsessing over a case. That all changed when they went back to the precinct after his phone call. Her mind began to wander because her family was the case; they were smack in the middle of it. Castle seemed close to the point of obsession as well, but somehow he managed to pull together enough strength to convince them all that a good night's rest was definitely needed.

"Thank you for tonight…" She spoke to him with a soft voice, almost a whisper. Her hand was slowly caressing the swell of her stomach, before she swallowed her hesitation and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you thanking me for?" His confusion was apparent, but all Kate could do was give him a tight lipped smile. Crawling into bed, she laid her head on her chest. Unable to look him in the eyes, she was too ashamed, as she started to confess her sins.

"I started to lose myself tonight, Castle. I was able to hold it together through everything with Tyson. I was able to hold it together—for us—for our family, but tonight…" Her strength started to falter and her words became thick with emotion. "Knowing that someone else is right on Tyson's heels; trying to come after us. I just can't sit back and be okay with that. I can't wait for clues—I can't wait. I wouldn't have left—before you reminded me. I would've stayed all night." Castle brushed the stray hairs out of her face and tilted her chin slightly to pull her into a kiss.

"Kate, I know how you get—hell we both get that way sometimes. But we're in this marriage—this relationship, and it's our job to have each other's backs. It's been that way even before we were together, but even more so now. We have had a hell of a couple of months. Huge highs and huge lows. But at the end of the day, Kate, we're going to have a little baby girl who needs us to always come home to her every night. The fight for justice always has to be second to our daughter."

"Rick, don't you think I know that? She's the reason I didn't want to leave tonight. I feel like we're sitting ducks right now. Just waiting for Nieman to make her next move—I don't want her to have the upper hand on this one. Bracken, Tyson, and now her—I'm sick of constantly running and hiding. I don't want to bring our daughter into a world like that. I'm a cop to make the world a safer place and to give a voice to the victims—but I can't help but feel a little victimized myself at this point." Tears were flowing down her cheeks, soaking Castle's t-shirt with her fear of the unknown. "I don't think I'm ready to be a mother—not when my job will continuously leave us at risk—her at risk. If something would ever happen to her, I would never be able to recover from that…" Whispering soothing hushes into her hair, Castle pulled her closer to him and wrapped her tightly into his arms.

"The world isn't a safe place, but she will be lucky to have such an amazing woman to be her mother. Being a parent is scary and you will always second guess everything. Whether you are a cop or a teacher or a lawyer. However, you are a strong, confident and relentless woman. Our daughter will love you and look up to you for all those qualities. We'll catch Nieman. I have faith in that because I have faith in you, but we can't lose ourselves to the fight."

"I don't know if I'll be able to do this half paced, but I don't have the stamina at this point to go at her full on without getting burnt out."

"That's what I'm here for, Kate. You're over halfway through your pregnancy. It's understandable that you don't have the stamina. This amazing body of yours is growing a person inside—our daughter and you are doing a spectacular job of it. You're allowed to be emotional and you're allowed to be scared. But at the end of the day, you are an extraordinary woman and you are my inspiration. It's my job to remind you of that, but it's also my job to remind you when you need to eat or sleep…" He chuckled a bit, kissed her and pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Thanks, Castle. I don't know why this hit me so hard tonight. We made it through Tyson. Nieman should be a breeze—I blame the pregnancy hormones finally catching up with me." She laughed for a moment and cuddled back into his chest.

"We'll keep each other in check, Kate. I won't let anything happen to any of us."

"Hey, isn't that supposed to be my line? I'm the cop."

"Yeah well—it's my line too. I'm the husband and the father." Kate smiled into his body. At that moment, she felt safe in his arms. The day hit her unexpectedly even though it started with such promise. Tomorrow would be different; tomorrow they would figure out where Dr. Nieman was and how they would stop her for good.

* * *

><p>As soon as dawn broke across the morning sky, they were back at the precinct to sort through more files. Trying to find the connection they needed, but so far they were coming up empty. Her frustration was growing as every minute passed them by. They were just wasting time. Taking one final sip of her half-caff latte that Castle made her, she sighed and looked over at him as he rubbed his tired eyes.<p>

"Sorry I pulled you in here so early…"

"Nothing to apologize for—I told you, we're in this together. Did _you_ get enough rest though?" She smiled at him, he was her rock. Looking at him now, no one could ever tell the hell he went through with Tyson. The therapy, along with the closure with 3XK; it left him whole again. Part of her feared that the appearance of Nieman would bring it all back, but he hadn't swayed. He had held it together; for her. This time she was the mess.

"Yes, but hopefully if we get a lead early—we can call it an early night."

"I just want you to be smart about it—us to be smart about it."

"Castle, I'm okay. I'm in control. Last night was a moment of weakness, but everything is clearer today." She looked down at her watch and sighed. "The office building is open now. We should really head over there, but—"

"Kate—" He gave her a warning look.

"But—I want to wait until the boys come in because I want to have backup with us." She rolled her eyes at him, but she knew she deserved his assumption. "Trust me. I learned my lesson on that one, Castle." She nudged his arm a little with her fist and started to sort through the report that tech just gave them about Castle's phone records.

* * *

><p>Not long after they started looking through the tech report, Ryan and Esposito showed up ready to go to the office building. They talked to the building management and found out that the office that Kelly Nieman went into the other day was rented by what appeared to be another shell company. Which made sense, it was definitely her way of conducting business.<p>

The office was a medical practice, or at least that's what management had it listed as. It was all suspiciously familiar to the last time she was around, but this time would be different. This time she wasn't going to get the chance to go into hiding. They walked into the unlocked office during normal hours, but the room was completely empty; no patients, no doctors or other staff. Deserted just like it was before; all those months ago...

Kate walked through all the different rooms, clearing each one as they went through; guns drawn. Her frustration was high. They wanted to be safe and the crazy doctor was definitely unpredictable. But all the rooms were empty, clear of even a piece of furniture.

"This is nuts. Why rent an office to just leave it empty?" Esposito stated sharply, his words laced with his irritation. Everything was bare. Gone without a trace. They headed for the front door, completely frustrated at the fact that this was a total dead-end. Walking closer to the threshold, she noticed something written by the exit

"What the hell is that?" Ryan wondered, as Castle walked closer to the item in question. Taped to the door, was a four by six piece of paper. Castle looked back at Kate anxiously, as he handed her the object.

Hand written words.

'_What a perfect baby. Well almost. But don't worry, I'll fix her…'_

Her heart sank with the realization of what this was.

On the back, their most recent ultrasound, that cheerfully announced _'It's a girl'_ across the grainy black and white image.

_**TBC**_

**_Please let me know your thoughts! What works/what doesn't. Reviews are so loved :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N- See the end of the chapter for the notes_

_Disclaimer- Castle is awesome and I do not own any of it_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If You Want the Happy Ending<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cause what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend but you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up. " - Castle<em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_Kate walked through all the different rooms, clearing each one as they went through; guns drawn. Her frustration was high. They wanted to be safe and the crazy doctor was definitely unpredictable. But all the rooms were empty, clear of even a piece of furniture._

_"This is nuts. Why rent an office to just leave it empty?" Esposito stated sharply, his words laced with his irritation. Everything was bare. Gone without a trace. They headed for the front door, completely frustrated at the fact that this was a total dead-end. Walking closer to the threshold, she noticed something written by the exit_

_"What the hell is that?" Ryan wondered, as Castle walked closer to the item in question. Taped to the door, was a four by six piece of paper. Castle looked back at Kate anxiously, as he handed her the object._

_Hand written words._

_'What a perfect baby. Well almost. But don't worry, I'll fix her…'_

_Her heart sank with the realization of what this was._

_On the back, their most recent ultrasound, that cheerfully announced 'It's a girl' across the grainy black and white image._

_**Chapter 12**_

She was crazy. Certifiable. But as she held the image of her ultrasound, the image of her daughter in her hand, she felt a little crazy herself. Threatening their unborn child, she couldn't even gather enough thoughts together that didn't leave her seeing red.

Sure, Tyson left them a message on their original ultrasound, but that was a threat to them, not their child. This was different. Nieman outright threatened their daughter. Promised to make her perfect! There's a certain level of insanity that goes into threatening a child. Kate's heart rate was completely erratic as she turned her body toward Castle's, reaching out to him for support.

"Castle—" She gasped for air, as she leaned into his strong arms. "She can't—we can't let her."

"I promise. This was just an empty threat. She won't get near us." He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"We need to track her down before she gets any further in her plan," Ryan stated to the pair, before turning back to his partner.

"Yeah, Beckett. Don't worry. We'll catch the psycho doc. She's not going to hurt you guys," Esposito laid a supportive hand on her shoulder and then patted Castle's arm.

* * *

><p>While Castle drove her back to the loft, she just stared out the window. Her fears and anxieties were in overdrive. Ryan and Esposito promised to go back to the precinct so they could work on gathering any possible leads on Nieman. They basically forced her to go home and calm down.<p>

It was laughable really. How could they possible think that sending her home would actually get her to calm down? A murderer was gunning for the child. Well possible murderer; they didn't even have any confirmation of the crimes she had committed.

"Did you call and tell Alexis and your Mother what was going on?"

"Yeah. I told them to not answer the door for anyone at all. Not even someone they know—unless they knew ahead of time that they were coming over."

"I would say you're overacting a bit—except unfortunately you're not. This is absolutely crazy, Castle. I keep trying to think of a plan." She sighed for a moment and then closed her eyes to gather some strength. "I'm at a complete loss. I have no idea how we're going to stop her." Her voice had a tremble to it that she tried to hold back.

"Shhh—Kate, it's going to be okay." Castle laid a reassuring hand on her thigh, but it didn't comfort her at all. The tears started to roll down her cheeks, but that only irritated her further.

"I'm so sick of being so damn emotional lately! This is ridiculous!" She barked as she turned her body to look back out the window.

"I think you are amazing. These last couple months haven't been easy on anyone and you've handled things remarkably well. Kate, you've held it together better than anyone." He carefully parked their car into the parking structure and moved his body to face her. "Please look at me…"

"Why, Castle? So you can see what a mess I am? You hold me up on this pedestal. Hell, you just called me amazing and I feel far from it." She shook her head and looked at her hands, before she finally gained the nerve to look him in the eyes. Tears flowed faster when she saw the look of love and concern on her husband's face. "Everyday something new—I don't feel like myself anymore. I'm falling apart."

"You're not a mess. You have so many hormones coursing through your body because of the pregnancy. That alone would make you feel a little unlike yourself—but now add to that, someone threatening your family? Kate, you're allowed to feel scared. You're allowed to be upset. I will never—could never think any less of you for that."

"I can't wait for her to finally get here. I need to feel like me again," she sighed, as she rested her palm on her small bump.

"You'll feel like you before you know it. But why don't you enjoy the pregnancy for now. Let me pamper you a bit and let our daughter grow strong and healthy before she needs to face this crazy world."

"When did you become the level-headed one?" She shot him a glare and patted his thigh.

"Um—I have—"

"Wait, nevermind. Don't answer that," she smirked at him, as they both got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Months had passed by since they found the note on the back of the ultrasound. They had carefully monitored things; building their case against her. Planning how they would catch her in her games. Over the early stages of their investigation, every corner they turned was another track she covered. Kate was starting to lose hope until Castle convinced the boys that he had an idea. They didn't let her in on the new plan until they had it all worked out.<p>

"Do you really think this will work?" Kate questioned her husband and partners, as they all nodded in agreement. "This seriously sounds insane. How could you let him convince you guys—who are detectives—that this is a solid plan?"

"Because it's as solid of a plan as we have, Beckett," Esposito stated, as he ruffled through more paperwork.

"It's not like we have all the time in the world. You look like you're about to pop any day now!" Ryan concurred with a laugh, but quickly schooled his features when he caught her daggers.

"I still have 4 weeks to go. And thanks for kind of being an ass," she smirked and then turned back to the file. More recently, they've been able to collect more evidence to build a case against Kelly Nieman. Lately in her state of avenging Tyson's death, her careful planning and calculating went out the window. Bodies of missing persons had been discovered in New York and surrounding areas a couple of weeks ago. A couple of those victims were able to be tied to Nieman as acquaintances and in a couple of instances they found her finger prints at the scene. While they gathered their evidence, they were also able to find several aliases that she used in other medical facilities. Their case was coming together nicely, but they needed to lure her out. No amount of evidence would help, if they couldn't find her. That's where Castle's plan came into play.

"We've got everything set up at the hospital and all security completely mapped out. All you need to do is go in there and 'have the baby'," Castle smiled at her as he used air quotes.

"If you give me this sort of pep talk before I really have the baby, we're getting a divorce," she retorted, with a glare. His face fell for a moment until he noticed Kate wink in his direction. "Anyway—I obviously won't be alone in there. You'll be by my side…"

"You're right. I will be right there and the guys will be in the hospital monitoring for Nieman."

"Completely safe," Kate hesitated, but eventually nodded in agreement.

She trusted Castle, Ryan and Esposito more than anything in the world, yet she had a sinking feeling about this. They had no proof that the doctor would even follow them to the hospital. Nor did they know that she wasn't already aware of their plan. In her late stage of pregnancy, she hadn't even been out to many crime scenes and she was mostly working on things from the safety of the precinct. But this? She was putting herself and their baby in the direct line of a criminal who was basically stalking them. They needed to draw her out of hiding and they needed to do it before their daughter really made her arrival.

"We're going to have a case big enough to put her away," Ryan assured her while looking through another file.

"We'll make it stick, Beckett." Esposito shot her a supportive look and she couldn't help but give him a small smile.

She looked back up at Castle and his expression turned concerned. As much has she tried, the anxiety that she felt was painted across her features. All confidence completely lost. This needed to be over and needed to be over now. The birth of their daughter would not be marred by a psychopath hell-bent on revenge. They would be able to have a joyous celebration like normal people.

* * *

><p>The hospital room was eerie. It all felt too real while she looked around at the equipment monitoring her and her daughter's heart rates. In any other situation, hearing the baby's heartbeat left her with a warm feeling in her chest. Not today—all she felt was dread. It was her responsibility to protect that heartbeat and she needed to make sure Nieman stayed far away. Their team had already equipped this room and her recovery room with microphones and recording devices. Any evidence they could gather against her would help strengthen their case.<p>

Sighing for a second, she felt her daughter flutter and kick in her belly, which brought a smile to her face. Kate softly ran her palm against where she could feel the baby move. Soon she would hold their little one in her arms; she was 36 weeks along today. Four short weeks until her due date and she prayed by that time Nieman would be permanently behind bars.

"Castle, you should be over here. She's kicking me like crazy right now," she smiled through her slight wince of discomfort. Feeling their daughter kick was such an amazing feeling, she was completely in awe each time she felt it—even if some of those kicks were kind of painful!

"I've always wished—just for a second—that I could know what that feels like, but then I know there is no way I could be tough enough to actually deliver the baby. That's probably why biology has the stronger sex in charge of that," he responded and that earned him a laugh from Kate.

"Searching for brownie points now, Mr. Castle?"

"I'm just trying to make sure you remember how highly I think of you, when you are eventually in labor…"

"Oh trust me, Castle; you can't take anything I say seriously during that. But I'm pretty sure it's not going to be like it is in the movies," she laughed for a moment, but paused when she felt a weird sensation in her abdomen. The feeling subsided after a minute. "I doubt I'll be screaming at you—what the hell?"

Her heart just dropped when she felt a rush of fluid soak her hospital gown. "Castle—get my doctor, now!"

"Kate, he'll be here soon once the guys have everything else in place—" Castle looked at her oblivious to what was going on.

"No, Castle, you don't understand. My water just broke. I'm in labor!" The panic flooded her system as she realized how wrong this was. She was four weeks early and she was actually having her baby in the middle of their plan to bait Dr. Kelly Nieman. Panic, may be an understatement.

* * *

><p>Dr. Hass and other hospital staff quickly ran into her room and started taking vitals on her and the baby. When they first checked her status, she was already dilated 7 cm and she progressed quickly from that point.<p>

"Castle—please, make sure Nieman doesn't—" She gasped between breaths. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Her due date was still far enough away.

"Shhhh—Kate, don't worry about her. Just worry about bringing our little girl into the world. I'll take care of the rest," he reassured her, as he held her hand and kissed the top of her head. "Everything is looking good. You're so strong and I love you so much." Castle whispered encouragement into her ear, but she didn't feel worthy of any of this. Her self-doubt swam throughout her thoughts and she could barely remember to breathe.

"I don't think I can do this—" Tears flowed down her cheeks and she struggled to keep her emotions in check. "Castle—oh God!" She cried out when a strong contraction hit; there was no amount of reading that could have prepared her for being in labor.

"Mrs. Castle, you're fully dilated now. On this next contraction, I need to you start pushing. You remember what we talked about?"

"Yes—please tell me she's okay?"

"Everything looks fine, Kate. You're doing fantastic," Castle cheered her on, while gently massaging her shoulders. Looking at the machine, she noticed the monitor indicate another contraction was about to hit.

"Okay, here it comes. Now push!" Her doctor coaxed and Castle squeezed her hand.

"Oh God—Rick!" She screamed out in pain so loudly that they could probably hear her down the entire corridor.

"I'm here, Kate. I'm here—I love you."

A couple more pushes, some lost time and before she knew it, her cries were not the only ones heard in the room. The sharp, loud cries of her newborn daughter rang through the air. Relief rushed over her body with the knowledge that her daughter was here and she was breathing. They brought the baby to her chest to cuddle for a moment, and Castle was able to cut the cord. Before she was able to full register what was going on, the nurse hurried her daughter away to start her exam.

"Is she—is she alright?" Kate called out to the nurses who worked on cleaning up the newborn.

"I'm going to go check on her," Castle reassured her and kissed her cheek. The doctor helped Kate finish up with the delivery and worked on getting her cleaned up.

She could hear the commotion next to her while they took the baby's measurements and quickly examined her. "Kate, she's absolutely perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes—she's gorgeous like her mom." The overwhelming amount of love and joy was heard within every word Castle said; Kate could also tell that he had started to choke up with the emotion of the day.

"Can I hold her?" She asked, trying to turn her head in the baby's direction. Without being able to form another sentence, Kate watched as her husband brought their daughter to her arms.

"We'll give you guys a moment," her doctor stated. Quickly, Dr. Hass and the rest of the medical team headed out the door. Castle nodded his thanks, but Kate couldn't focus on anything aside from the newborn laying on her chest.

"Hi beautiful. I'm your Mom," she smiled, while happy tears rolled down her face.

"She's perfect, Kate. Absolutely perfect." He smiled at her while she snuggled with their daughter. Castle scooted next to her and put his arm carefully around Kate's shoulders. She cuddled into his chest, feeling completely content for once.

"Emilie." It just popped in her head. After all the arguments and vetoes about names, they hadn't agreed on a single name yet.

"Emilie?" Castle questioned and then looked down at the baby's face.

"Yeah—Emilie Rose Castle. That's her name." When she looked down and saw her face, she just knew that was her name. There was nothing else that she knew so certain in that moment. Call it divine intervention, who knows.

"I love it." He nodded with a smile, before he brushed a kiss onto Emilie's head and then Kate's lips.

"Yeah? So you agree?"

"After what you just did so amazingly well; you could come up with the craziest name and I wouldn't argue. But, Emilie Rose? Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl."

"We make beautiful babies, Castle," she smirked, as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Definitely." Castle smiled, as they cuddled together for another moment before Kate yawned again. "Kate, as much as I know you don't want her out of your sight—I think we should move her to the nursery. That way you can get some rest and the security detail can watch her closely. Keep her safe."

She sighed for a second, closed her eyes and nodded. "You're right. I don't want her to go, but I can barely keep my eyes open. The nurses and the other plain clothes officers are here for a reason." Kate kissed the top of Emilie's head, as Castle reached over to pick her up and place her into the bassinet. "Please make sure she'll be safe, Rick."

"Kate—"

"No, I know. You would rather die than let something happen to her. It's just terrifying."

"This will be over soon. When Nieman is away for good, we will take Emilie home and have a huge celebration with our friends and family."

"I love you. Both of you."

"Love you, too." Castle professed, as he opened the door to take Emilie down to the nursery. She watched the door close; watched her heart leave with them. This was for the best and it would all be over soon. It had to be.

* * *

><p>The loud click of the hospital room door brought her back to awareness. She didn't want to open her eyes, yet. Her body was still so drained, but maybe it was Castle or the boys with news.<p>

"She really is beautiful, Detective." Kate startled awake with the sound of Dr. Kelly Nieman standing in her recovery room. Reaching for the nurse call button, she realized that it was in the hands of the woman leering over her. Panic and anxiety washed over her when she didn't see Emilie's bassinet in the room, but then she remembered that Castle walked her to the nursery so she could get some rest.

"How did—how did you see her?"

"I'm a doctor and I have credentials for this hospital. Of course—not in any of the names that you had flagged. I'm much smarter than that, Detective Beckett."

"So congratulations, you saw my daughter. You can leave now and go about your life," she snapped her distaste in Nieman's direction.

"Now—now Detective. You know that I'm not just here to look and leave. I just went to the nursery to get an eye on her before I could finish up my plan." Nieman sneered in her direction, pacing along her bedside.

"And what exactly is this master plan of yours, Kelly? Hurting an innocent baby? That seems low even for you." Kate's words were laced with venom, as her protective instinct kicked in.

"No plans of that. I just plan on taking her. The knowledge that you will never see her again and you'll have to live with that. That will be revenge enough. Knowing that you couldn't protect your daughter—Kate, that will be your biggest failure." The doctor laughed at the thought of the two of them miserable without their baby.

"There's no way you can get her out of this hospital, Nieman. I won't let you. Your plan is weak." Kate nearly spat in her direction. The vile distaste for this woman, turned her stomach.

"You should know by now that I'm smart enough to have my plan well thought out. I'm not here by myself. I have people to help make sure that your husband and all of this laughable protective detail will be distracted. For being cops, you would think you would actually be smarter than this," she smirked at Kate and dropped the call button. "Goodbye, Detective. Have a lovely, wretched life."

"Oh—um, Kelly?"

"Yes?" She turned back toward her.

"I just got your entire threat and confession recorded." A soft laugh escaped her lips, when Nieman's jaw dropped. "You're through…" Kate stated as Ryan and Esposito walked through the door. A smile broke out on her face as her partners cuffed the shocked doctor and lead her out of the room. She did it—they did it. The plan, even with the slightly significant hiccup, managed to work. Now she needed to see her baby to know for sure.

* * *

><p>A few moments later when the dust had cleared and the room was safe from Nieman, Castle wheeled Emilie's bassinet back into her room.<p>

"You were amazing," he smiled at her, as he brushed a kiss onto her forehead.

"I was petrified, but it's over now. "

"Yes—over and she's safe. She was safe the entire time. The security detail saw Nieman talking to her accomplices and took them out before they could even get into position. Then we had eyes on her the entire time she looked at Emilie. She was never in any danger," Castle pushed the hair off of her face and placed kiss on her lips.

"Can you please bring me my daughter?" Kate nearly demanded.

"Of course," he chuckled and brought the sleeping baby into his wife's waiting arms.

"She's beautiful, Castle. Truly beautiful," she marveled while looking down at the newborn.

"You did great, Kate. You're beyond a doubt the strongest person I know." Castle slid next to her on the bed, as she laid her head back onto his chest and happily sighed.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy. I have our perfectly healthy little girl in my arms and I have the amazing man I get to call my husband holding me tight—how can life get any better?"

"You can say it, you know," he smirked at her.

"I'm not so sure—"

"Really, you don't think this is?" Castle looked at her a little astonished.

"Babe, I'm not going to call this our happy ending. Let's just call this our happy beginning…" She turned to look up at him and feathered a kiss onto his kiss; while Emilie nuzzled against her skin. It's definitely not the ending, but only the start of pretty extraordinary things yet to come.

_**The End**_

_**Please let me know what you think!**_

_A/N- With that brings to the end this storyline. Between You Can't Give Up and If You Want The Happy Ending, I have almost written 50k for my first attempt at fanfic writing. It has been quite an adventure and I appreciate every word of support and all the advise that I have been given. I'm still learning so much and I still feel like a complete newbie at this! __I may not completely walk away from this universe, so I may eventually write an epilogue to this story. _

_In the mean time- I've had a blast writing some one shot fics (Hope This Gets To You and A Sky Full of Stars), if you haven't checked them out, please let me know what you think :)_

_As always- thank you so much to all of you who have followed, favorited or reviewed. It motivates me to continue to write and to continue to get better. Special thanks to Joanna and Janna for helping me throughout the entire process! _


End file.
